Thin Frames - French
by Swaps
Summary: Alex/Olivia - La fille d'un juge a été tuée de façon terriblement violente. Cet horrible affaire place Olivia au bon endroit au pire moment. Traduction de la fic de DAxilla. Femlash tiré de Law&Order SVU.
1. Chapitre 1

**New York Unité Spéciale**

**'Thin Frames' **

Une histoire originale de New York Unité Spéciale

Été 2008

Écrit par Patricia L. Givens

Traduction par Swaps

**Note de la traductrice **: Cette histoire est la traduction de l'histoire originale de DAxilla intitulée_ Thin Frames _(elle est dans mes histoires favorites pour les intéressés). Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages qui sont de Dick Wolf, ni l'histoire qui est celle de DAxilla. Je me lance dans cette traduction par envie de partager cette fiction que j'ai adoré. C'est ma première traduction, elle sera plutôt longue (l'histoire est finie et compte 31 chapitres). Je vous demande un peu d'indulgence pour les premiers chapitres, et j'espère que le résultat est tout de même agréable à lire. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, à tout conseil. À la demande de Daxilla, je remets tous ses disclaimers (je crois que c'est le plus dur à traduire!) et commentaires. Si vous avez le temps, allez lui-laisser un message sur la version anglaise, ça ne pourra que lui faire plaisir. Je lui traduirais aussi vos reviews (si vous êtes gentils et que vous prenez le temps d'en laisser ;)).

And thanks DAxilla for this wonderful story !

Bref, place à l'histoire (et aux disclaimers de Daxilla...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer #1** : Cette fiction est une histoire originale qui se déroule dans le monde pré-existant de New York Unité Spéciale. En tant que tel, la plupart des personnages et des références utilisées appartiennent uniquement à NBC, Dick Wolf, et TPTB. Je ne gagne rien ici, donc ne me lancez pas de procès...

**Disclaimer #2** : Tous les autres personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, appartiennent à l'auteur. La fiction peut être archivée sous réserve d'autorisation et à condition que tout ce qui a été écrit soit conservé et que les disclaimers restent intacts.

**Disclaimer #3** : Cette histoire décrit une relation amoureuse entre deux femmes. Les scènes peuvent être explicites, mais elles le sont avec tendresse. Si cela vous dérange, dites moi comment vous avez trouvé cette page. Avez vous tapé 'histoires pour occuper les crétins intolérants' sur Google ? Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans, profitez bien de votre souplesse tant que vous le pouvez ! (Croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez pas jouer pendant des années au Twister sans finir aux urgences.) Si cela est illégal là où vous vivez... eh bien ça explique le fait que vous lisiez ça chez vous un samedi soir...

**À LIRE SVP** : Cette histoire contient de brèves descriptions explicites de crimes violents et de traumatismes. Il peut y avoir des allusions à des viols sous l'approche scientifique, mais il n'y aura pas plus de détails. J'aime beaucoup la série, mais il y a des choses que même mon esprit rebelle ne peut faire. Oh, et dans mon monde merveilleux, les personnages principaux ne meurent pas.

**Qui blâmer** : Merci, comme toujours, à KY d'être la chieuse que je connais et que j'aime. Merci aux Ladies of the Voyager Conspiracy de me laisser utiliser leur connexion tandis que j'affabule sur deux femmes qui ne se rapprocheront jamais de Delta Quadrant. (Mais d'ici à ce que j'ai fini, elles seront allées dans presque tous les autres endroits...) Merci à Kilmy d'être patiente avec moi et merci à Zoey d'être juste fantastique.

Cette histoire est dédiée à Beep, parce qu'elle m'a aidé dans mes débuts avec cette dernière obsession.

La garde-robe d'Alex n'a pas été compromise durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Cependant, son pressing a quelques trucs à dire à propos d'un badge perdu...

* * *

**Lost causes are the only one worth fighting for. [Les causes perdues sont les seules pour lesquels cela vaut le coup de se battre.]**

**- Clarence Darrow**

**Partie 1 : La Victime**

_C'est donc comme cela que ça va finir..._

Lorsqu'elle senti ses jambes lâcher, Olivia s'appuya contre le mur. Lentement, elle s'affaissa sur le sol crasseux de l'entrepôt et pressa de la main son flanc, espérant contenir la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait.

En prenant une grande respiration, elle écarta les doigts et regarda le parfait cercle noir que la balle avait laissé sur sa chemise. Stupéfaite, presque fascinée, elle observa la manière dont la tache rouge qui couvrait la moitié de son ventre s'élargissait autour de la plaie alors que le sang s'écoulait toujours. Elle ferma les yeux et remit sa main en place en appuyant plus fort. Elle grimaça lorque que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voulait seulement que ça s'arrête de saigner …

Elle s'affaissa lentement, sentant la fin arriver. Un léger gémissement sorti de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la situation.

Il n'y avait pas de blessure de sortie ; la balle était toujours dans son corps. À chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, elle pouvait la sentir s'enfoncer, la déchirant un peu plus. Rien n'arrêterait le saignement … Plus maintenant.

Sa tête commença à tourner alors que des points noirs obscurcissaient sa vision. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour attraper le Glock avec sa main droite. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était bien trop léger.

_Vide … _

Elle était en train d'examiner l'arme lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver face au canon d'un 45 automatique.

Un rire outrageusement doux se fit entendre, et une voix murmura : « J'ai gagné. »

Les muscles de son bras l'abandonnèrent et sa main s'abaissa. Le Glock glissa entre ses doigts pour atterrir sur le béton.

« Tu as gagné parce que tu vas me tuer ? » Elle secoua la tête. Les mots étaient entrecoupés par sa respiration douloureuse. « Il y a cinquante flics dehors. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils vont t'avoir.

– Peut-être. » Son doigt caressa amoureusement la gâchette.

« Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. »

Olivia haussa les épaules en réprimant un gémissement de douleur qui aurait trahi sa difficulté à faire ce simple geste. « J'ai vu cette scène des centaines de fois, je ne manquerais rien. »

Lorsqu'elle vit son pied bouger, elle ramena les genoux au niveau de son ventre pour se protéger. Les trois coups qu'elle reçu dans les tibias lui provoquèrent une vive douleur, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien sentir du tout.

« Au revoir, inspecteur ... »

Elle ne ferma pas les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha et pressa fermement son arme contre sa tempe.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du canon due au coup qui l'avait blessée au flanc, ainsi que l'odeur de poudre caractéristique. Mais elle tint bon. Elle releva le menton et fixa son agresseur dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda la détente s'enfoncer avec une sorte de fascination morbide en se préparant à voir sa vie défiler devant les yeux.

C'était ce qu'il devait arriver, non ?

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Si elle devait passer ses derniers moments à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé de plus important dans sa vie, alors elle ne pourrait pas refouler l'unique image qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_Des yeux d'un bleu intense. Derrière de fines lunettes noires._

* * *

**Sept jours plus tôt**

Elliot Stabler sourit en voyant le dernier donut à la crème attendant gentiment dans sa boite. Il savait que ça énerverait sa partenaire qu'il lui pique son petit déjeuner, mais elle était en retard, alors c'était sa faute.

«Manger ou dormir, il faut choisir, Liv. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il croquait dans le donut et la femme en question fit son apparition.

L'inspecteur Olivia Benson secoua ses courts cheveux bruns pour en chasser la neige. Elle dénoua son écharpe avant de la poser dans un coin avec sa vieille veste en cuir noir. Elle souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de se diriger directement vers la cafetière. Elle remplit sa tasse de café, et entoura avec soulagement ses mains autour de la porcelaine chauffée par le liquide.

Ses yeux foncés s'attardèrent sur Elliot alors qu'elle rejoignait son bureau situé au milieu de la pièce. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant le donut - ou plutôt le demi donut - dans la main de son partenaire.  
« À moins que tu ne veuilles le regretter toute la journée, j'espère qu'il en reste un pour moi dans cette boite », lança-elle, l'air menaçant.  
« Hum ... »

Elliot lui tendit la portion de donut qui restait en feignant un sourire penaud.  
« Je vérifiais juste que ce n'était pas périmé. Et puis comme tu étais en retard … »  
Elle lui prit le donut des mains tout en le fixant.  
« Deux minutes, Elliot. J'ai deux minutes de retard !  
– Eh, on est à l'heure ou on ne l'est pas. »  
Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et attrapa sa propre tasse.  
« Ce donut était tout seul. Je me devais de le sortir de sa solitude et le manger. »

Olivia s'assit à son tour et pris son temps pour s'installer en étendant les jambes. Elle laissa lentement apparaître un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

« Je saurais m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que Kathy se plaint parce que tu rentre tard. »

Elliot s'étouffa avec son café. Il se mis à tousser, penché en avant, alors que ses poumons tentaient de faire ressortir le liquide. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en mesure de respirer, il lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu sais, je pense que je préférais le temps où je faisais juste suspecter que tu étais vagintarienne.

La brune rigola en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seul dans la pièce. Elle gardait un bon souvenir de la nuit où son partenaire l'avait trouvé par hasard chez O'Malley. C'était au moment où il était plus ou moins en froid avec Kathy. Olivia se tenait devant une bière, tentant de soulager sa mâchoire douloureuse, souvenir laissé par la femme avec qui elle avait partagé son lit plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé avec ton regard sérieux et tes 'on est plus que partenaire, Liv... on est une famille'. »

Elle croqua dans le donut et lui lança un sourire provocateur en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille avec ça. »

Elliot lança un regard derrière son épaule vers le bureau de Cragen et se pencha vers elle.

« Je pensais qu'on t'avait tapé dessus ! J'étais prêt à aller en découdre avec le mec. »

Olivia se mit à rire en se souvenant de sa tête lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué que le bleu venait en fait du genou de son amante qui lui avait cogné la mâchoire... au plus mauvais moment.

« Eh bien, au moins, je t'ai évité d'être arrêté pour agression.

– Est-ce que la vérité t'a libérée ?

– En quelque sorte. » Elle accompagna ses mots d'un grand sourire.

« Benson, Stabler! »

Les deux inspecteurs se tournèrent pour voir Cragen se tenant devant l'entrée de son bureau. Leur rire s'arrêta net dès qu'ils virent son regard.

« Que se passe-t-il, Cap ? »

Olivia senti son estomac se retourner lorsqu'elle remarqua ses épaules voûtées, son regard lointain et hanté. Les noms commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas un flic … Ni un ami … Ni Munch, ou Fin, ou ..._ Un frisson glacé lui descendit le long du dos. _Pitié, pas Alex ..._

«C'est particulièrement moche, cette fois.» La voix du capitaine était lasse, et prudemment dénuée de toute émotion.

« On a un nom ? » Olivia retint son souffle.

« Wainscott. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Le juge Wainscott ? »

Elle senti la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle s'évanouir, avant de se sentir immédiatement coupable. Elle avait déjà vu une photo du juge et de son boss accroché dans le bureau de celui-ci. Il étaient amis depuis très longtemps.

« Non, pas lui. » Cragen déglutit. « Sa fille, Samantha. »

_Votre filleule … _Olivia baissa la tête.

« Où est la victime ? », demanda calmement Elliot.

« En attente de Warner. » La voix de Cragen se cassa. « Appartement sur la rive Est, 74e rue. »

Il soupira. « Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que chaque seconde compte. Vous avez carte blanche, retrouvez juste ce fils de pute. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de la traductrice : Voici la suite. ****Merci Dess pour ta review encourageante, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Olivia se releva, tentant de réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Elle ne serait pas malade. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, mais elle n'en avait jamais été aussi proche. Les murs, autrefois immaculés de l'appartement chic dans lequel elle se trouvait, avaient maintenant de grandes traces rouges. Le tapis blanc était devenu couleur rouille alors qu'une odeur de fer avait envahit le moindre recoin.

Elle regretta presque de ne pas vomir. Ça aurait au moins chassé la sensation de la bile au fond de sa gorge.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Elliot qui était toujours agenouillé près de la victime, une main sur le genou, l'autre sur le menton. Son regard était fixe, et Olivia pouvait voir les muscles de sa machoire se contracter alors qu'il serrait les dents. Ses pommettes étaient rougies par le sentiment de colère qui l'avait sûrement envahi.

Ça avait été brutal.

Brutal à un degré qui ne cessait de la faire frissonner.

Samantha Wainscot avait été une très belle femme. C'est en tous cas ce que suggéraient les photos posées sur l'étagère. Ce que l'agent qui avait été appelé pour tapage nocturne avait trouvé était difficilement reconnaissable.

La femme avait été éviscérée. Une grande coupure allait la base du cou jusqu'au dessous du nombril. Ses cuisses étaient zébrées de lacérations dont la plupart étaient suffisamment profondes pour laisser transparaitre le blanc de l'os. La peau était blanchie par l'absence de sang. Les bras avaient subi le même traitement, et l'extrémité des doigts avait, en plus, été coupée jusqu'à l'os.

Mais le pire, et de loin, était son visage.

Un couteau très aiguisé avait servi à retirer la peau et la chair, laissant juste un crâne édenté et des yeux inanimés tournés vers une trace de sang sur le plafond.

« Mon Dieu ... » Olivia inspira profondément et leva la tête, utilisant toute sa volonté pour ignorer le picotement dans ses yeux. « On ne peut même par être sûrs qu'il s'agit de Samantha. »

Elliot se mit debout lentement. Olivia pu voir que ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il retira ses gants en latex. « Je pense que c'était le but. »

Il examina la pièce d'un œil expert. La victime, nue, gisait sur le dos au milieu du salon. Au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il y avait, il était clair que la majorité du drame s'était déroulée ici. Mais il n'y avait ni vêtements, ni accessoires près du cadavre.

« Je m'occupe de la chambre. » Olivia attrapa une paire de gants et se dirigea vers la pièce voyant que son partenaire ne s'y opposait pas.

Elle avança avec précaution sur le carrelage du couloir espérant y trouver une trace de chaussure, du sang ou n'importe quel indice.

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle poussa du bout d'un doigt une des portes de la chambre. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant la scène qui l'attendait.

« Elliot ! »

Stabler se retourna en entendant la voix de sa partenaire. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, sachant que s'il y avait eu un indice quelconque dans le couloir, Olivia l'aurait déjà marqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il entra dans la pièce et trouva Olivia en train d'observer une grande table en bois appuyée contre le mur opposé. À chaque coin de la table, il y avait un mécanisme composé d'un axe entouré d'une corde. À l'extrémité de chacune des quatre cordes, on avait attaché une large menotte recouverte de cuir noirci par la sueur, et dieu seul savait quoi d'autre.À côté, pendait une écharpe de cuir attachée au plafond.

Elliot eu un mouvement de recul alors que son visage se couvrait d'un air de dégoût.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Il se tourna et vit qu'Olivia se tenait près de quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'un de ces cheval d'arçon sur lequel les gymnastes les plus souples s'entrainaient. Il y avait aussi une armoire qui atteignait presque le plafond.

« Regarde-ça. »

En se rapprochant, Elliot remarqua que le tissu du cheval d'arçon était parsemé de centaines de minuscules points rouges.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Olivia déglutit. Elle tendit le bras et appuya prudemment sur le tissu. Son doigt découvrit un petit demi-cercle de minuscules têtes d'épingles qui se mirent à briller sous l'éclairage puissant de la lampe. Retirant sa main, elle ouvrit l'armoire. En se reculant, elle dévoila à Elliot tout un assortiment de fouets, de matraques, et de divers accessoires tous plus menaçants les uns que les autres.

« Mon Dieu ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'on a mis les pieds ? »

Il se sentait malade.

« Inspecteurs ? »

Les deux collègues se retournèrent pour voir les yeux verts d'un jeune agent les fixer.

« La légiste est arrivée. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**NdTrad : Voilà pour la suite. Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Alex arrive dans ce chapitre. Je vais maintenant prendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, parce que publier, c'est facile, mais traduire demande plus de temps. **

**Enjoy :)**

« Tu as quelque chose, pour le moment ? » Elliot regarda Mélinda Warner, la légiste, sortir son thermomètre de ce qu'il restait du foie de la victime.

« C'est pire qu'une boucherie. » Mélinda secoua tristement la tête. « Je me dis à chaque fois qu'on ne peut pas infliger un pire traitement à un autre être humain. Et pourtant... »

Elle ajouta une note sur sa tablette avant de reprendre.

« Femme de type caucasien, un mètre soixante-dix, environ soixante-cinq kilos. Je dirais qu'elle a entre trente et trente-cinq ans. La température du corps est de trente-deux degrés Celsius, ce qui situe la mort approximativement entre quatre et six heures ce matin. », précisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle fronça les yeux. « Je croyais que c'était un appel pour tapage nocturne. »

Olivia grimaça. « C'est ce qu'on nous a dit. » Elle chercha du regard le premier agent arrivé sur la scène. « Murdock ! » En s'approchant de lui, elle demanda : « À quel heure l'appel a été passé, cette nuit ? »

L'homme rougit aussitôt, évitant le regard de l'inspectrice.

Elliot répliqua aussitôt : « Eh, ma partenaire te parle. Réponds à sa question. »

« On a eu l'appel vers cinq heures. », répondit-il en essayant de rester calme.

« Cinq heures ? Tu as donné l'alerte à six heures dix-huit. »

Olivia se rapprocha encore, le visage rougi sous l'effet de la colère. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait pendant cette heure et ces dix-huit minutes qu'un sadique a utilisé pour massacrer cette femme ? » Elle haussa le ton, et tout le monde se mit à la regarder.

« Mais bordel, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Olivia. » Elliot s'interposa entre l'agent et sa partenaire, avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'éloigner. « Allez Liv. Calme-toi, c'est juste un gamin, et tu sais très bien que ces appels cassent les pieds à tout le monde. Neuf fois sur dix, les problèmes se résolvent tout seuls. Le temps qu'on y arrive, il n'y a souvent plus rien à faire.

– Pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci, une femme est morte, Elliot. » Les yeux d'Olivia lançaient des éclairs.

« Je sais mais... Le petit a déjà l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Va voir Warner, je m'occupe de lui. »

La brune pris une grande inspiration, hocha doucement la tête tout en ne cessant de fusiller du regard le jeune agent qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Elle regarda Elliot l'emmener calmement hors de l'appartement, laissant peu à peu retomber sa colère. Elle retourna finalement près du corps et de la légiste.

« Il y a des signes de viols ?

– Il semble y avoir quelques déchirures, mais pas de présence de fluides. » Mélinda emballa le coton-tige qu'elle avait à la main. « À vrai dire, il y a trop de dégâts pour que je puisse conclure. J'ai prélevé tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, j'y verrai plus clair après l'avoir nettoyée. Vous avez son identité ?

– L'appartement appartient à Samantha Wainscott. »

En entendant la réponse d'Olivia, le visage de Mélinda s'assombrit encore plus.

« On espère que tu puisses nous confirmer l'identité. », ajouta Elliot en les rejoignant.

« Vu l'état du corps, ce sera compliqué. » La légiste secoua la tête « On n'a ni empreintes digitales, ni dents, et sa tête... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens devant l'air dépité d'Olivia qui reprit :

« On a trouvé du sang et des échantillons de peau dans la salle de bain. On pense que le tueur a tout mis dans les toilettes et a tiré la chasse. »

« Oh mon Dieu ... »

Olivia se retourna vivement. La voix presque lyrique qui avait résonné lui envoya des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Alexandra Cabot, la substitut du procureur assignée à l'USV se tenait à l'entrée de l'appartement. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus étaient écarquillés sous le choc alors qu'elle fixait le corps gisant devant elle. Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main et sa peau, déjà claire d'origine, devint maladivement pâle.

« Alex ! » Olivia se décala dans son champ de vision, lui cachant ainsi la vue du cadavre. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds. Elle cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sorti.

« Alex. » Olivia mis sa main sur le bras de la substitut et la fit doucement se retourner.

« Tu dois respirer, ma belle », chuchota-t-elle. « Je te conseille de le faire par la bouche. »

Alex acquiesça d'un air absent mais avala plusieurs grandes goulées d'air.

Olivia regarda avec admiration le dos de sa collègue se détendre alors que ses yeux regagnaient de leur vivacité. Alex n'était pas assignée à l'USV depuis très longtemps et n'avait été exposée que très peu à la réalité des scènes de crimes. Elle n'avait généralement que des descriptions vagues faites par ses inspecteurs, ainsi que des photos. Et cela avait beaucoup moins d'impact que lorsqu'on voyait en direct les conséquences de cette violence meurtrière.

Lorsqu'elle avait été affectée à l'unité, les autres inspecteurs l'avait prise de haut. Ils la trouvaient trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop arrogante et beaucoup, beaucoup trop belle pour durer dans le milieu des crimes sexuels.

Olivia avait été d'accord avec eux pour certains points, particulièrement pour l'arrogance. Les deux femmes s'étaient alors querellées pendant des mois, avant de trouver un terrain d'entente qui les avait finalement menées à une étrange amitié.

Après qu'Alex ait réussi à gagner son respect, l'inspectrice avait alors réalisé qu'elle pouvait admirer la substitut pour plein de raisons. Sa ténacité, son dévouement pour la justice, sa passion …

Ce fut sa passion qui causa la perte de l'inspectrice. De plus en plus souvent, même lorsque sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, Olivia allait s'asseoir au fond du tribunal pour regarder Alex mener ses procès. La grâce avec laquelle Alex se déplaçait dans la salle d'audience était presque sensuelle. Olivia avait vu la substitut dompter des jury hostiles rien qu'avec sa voix et ses yeux. Ses yeux divinement bleus qui la clouait sur son banc l'air de dire « Je t'ai vu, là, à me regarder. » à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans la salle d'audience.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Olivia avait été choquée. Son cœur s'était emballé et ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés sous l'intensité de ce regard bleu.

Tout ça à cause d'un regard bref à travers de fines lunettes.

C'était rapidement devenu comme une drogue pour elle. Parfois, elle attendait que le procès touche à sa fin pour faire son entrée, juste pour que le regard soit rempli du feu et de la chaleur provoqués par la plaidoirie.

Ce n'était qu'une triste alternative à ce qu'elle voulait réellement de la blonde, mais vu les origines de celle-ci, l'inspectrice savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir mieux. Et cela était encore plus vrai parce que la substitut était définitivement hétéro.

Voyant que la blonde avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Olivia lui demanda de nouveau : « Que fais-tu ici, Alex ? »

La substitut lança un bref regard à la main chaude d'Olivia qui était toujours posée sur son bras avant de répondre.

« Je connais Samuel Wainscott depuis des années. »

Elle déboutonna lentement son manteau foncé, le laissant ouvert sur un chemisier en soie. « Je suis venue dès que le capitaine Cragen m'a mise au courant. » Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le marron de ceux d'Olivia : « Que s'est-il passé ?

– On ne sais pas encore », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Pour le moment, on ne peut même pas être sûrs qu'il s'agit de Samantha Wainscott. », lança Elliot en les rejoignant. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la civière qui allait servir à déplacer le corps. Alex fronça les yeux.

« Si c'est Samantha, pourquoi se fatiguer autant pour cacher son identité alors que son corps a été laissé dans son propre appartement ?

– Je ne sais pas. » Olivia fronça les yeux. « Mais tout bien considéré, je sais par quoi _nous _devons commencer. »

Alex senti l'accent que sa collègue avait mis sur le 'nous'. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pas d'empreinte, pas de dossiers dentaires, pas de reconnaissance faciale ... » La voix d'Olivia s'éteignit lorsque la blonde comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Non mais attends. » Alex leva la main en arquant les sourcils. « Tu veux que je contraigne un juge à donner son ADN ?

– Contraindre n'est pas un joli mot, Alex. Et je pense que cette requête passerait mieux si elle venait d'une amie de la famille, et non d'un flic. Tu sais ce que c'est. Lorsqu'on leur demande ça, les gens pensent automatiquement qu'on les accuse de quelque chose. On peut essayer de récolter des échantillons ici, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il va nous falloir une correspondance familiale pour être sûrs. »

Ils se décalèrent tous les trois pour laisser passer la civière maintenant chargée du corps. Alex la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

« C'est d'accord. Mais il va poser des questions, alors je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elliot ouvrit son calepin.

« Il y a eu un appel pour tapage nocturne vers cinq heures ce matin. Le premier agent arrivé sur place a trouvé la porte ouverte. Il n'y avait ni signes d'effraction, ni vol apparent. Tout le sang et les dégâts sont localisés dans le salon, bien qu'il y ait des preuves d'une activité sexuelle dans les deux chambres.

– Quel genre de preuve ? »

Elliot ferma la bouche, l'air gêné, et lança un regard implorant à Olivia leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers la substitut.

« Dans l'une des chambres, on se croirait dans un roman du Marquis de Sade. Il y a une armoire remplie de plus de fouets et de cravaches que tu ne pourrais jamais vouloir. » Les yeux de la blonde s'élargirent alors que le teint d'Olivia vira au rouge. Elle rajouta rapidement : « Euh... Je ne voulais pas dire que tu en voulais... Je veux seulement dire que... »

Le coin des lèvres d'Alex se relevèrent en un petit sourire, chassant ainsi l'air absent qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement.

« Pas de problème, Liv. »

Liv ? C'était nouveau. Olivia fixa la blonde, sentant son pouls s'accélérer. Elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux, n'entendant pas la question que lui posait Alex.

« Olivia ?

– Oui ? »

Elle se secoua, alors qu'Alex lançait un regard légèrement inquiet à Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre chambre ?

– Hein ? Euh, un lit. » Olivia se racla la gorge en essayant de ne pas penser au rouge qui devait colorer ses joues. « Les draps portaient des traces d'activité sexuelle récente, même si on n'a pas vu grand chose sous la lumière noire. Le labo a déjà fait les prélèvements. Il y avait aussi les habits de la victime jeté près de sa penderie.

– C'est tout ?

– Pour le moment, oui » acquiesça Elliot. « On n'a ni arme, ni préservatif, ni fluides … ni suspects. »

Alex soupira. « Vous voulez bien me faire une faveur, inspecteurs ? Trouvez moi au moins l'une de ces choses.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. Merci à ceux qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, autant sur l'histoire que sur la traduction ! Merci steph pour ton petit mot, j'espère bien pouvoir traduire jusqu'au bout, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais ça fond vite !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Partie 2 : Liens Familiaux **

Le capitaine Cragen regardait patiemment les épaules de l'homme assis en face de lui tressauter de façon incontrôlable. Alexandra Cabot, assise à sa droite, fixait le papier buvard posé sur le bureau du capitaine. Ils attendaient tous les deux que le juge, généralement stoïque, reprenne contenance.

« Sam. » Cragen déglutit. « Je sais que c'est dur, et je suis là pour toi, tu peux me croire. Tu sais que j'aimais Sammy comme si elle était ma propre fille. Mais on a besoin de ton aide, pour le moment. »

Samuel Wainscott releva la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant ses yeux aller de Cragen à Alex. Il hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer. » Il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et se le passa sur le visage.  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille, Don ? »

Alex se racla doucement la gorge avant de se lancer. « Pour le moment, la seule chose de sûre, c'est qu'on a retrouvé une femme morte dans l'appartement de ta fille. » Elle gigota nerveusement. « En raison de certaines circonstances, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'identifier formellement, et nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Le juge se figea : « Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une chance pour que... ? »

La substitut lança un regard à Cragen.

« Sam », dit-il doucement, « la femme que nous avons retrouvé correspond à l'âge de Sammy, à son poids, sa taille, sa couleur de cheveux. Je ne veux te donner aucun faux espoir. », ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Wainscott hocha la tête, serrant la mâchoire. « Je comprends. Dîtes au légiste de préparer le corps, j'irai faire une identification.

– Ça ne nous aidera pas. »

Wainscott lui lança un regard vide. « Je ne comprends pas.

– Les dégâts sont... trop importants, Samuel. » Alex passa la main par dessus le bureau et la posa sur son bras. « Il nous faut ton ADN. »

– Vous pensez que j'ai blessé mon bébé ? » Les yeux de Wainscott lancèrent des éclairs, avant de se calmer lorsqu'il se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je ne pourrais jamais... », se mit-il à sangloter. « C'est tout ce qu'il me restait de sa mère, de ce que nous avions fait ensemble. Elle porte mon nom. Elle était tout pour moi, Don. Tu le sais.

– Je sais, Sam. » Le capitaine fit le tour du bureau et posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. « On va avoir celui qui a fait ça, je te le promets. Mais la première chose est d'être sûrs que c'est Sammy. »

Le juge acquiesça. « Allez viens, je t'emmène au labo criminel. »

Alex les suivit jusqu'à la porte, regardant Cragen soutenir son ami. Le cœur lourd, elle observa les environs.

À travers la vitre à sa droite, elle pu voir Elliot, Fin et Munch sortir des objets de la boîte des preuves pour les étaler sur la table de la salle de réunion. Il y avait surtout des documents papiers, étant donné que la majorité des autres preuves avaient été amenées au labo.

Elle se demanda où était Olivia avant de réaliser qu'elle avait espéré la voir. La force tranquille de l'inspectrice lui aurait fait du bien.

La première fois qu'Alexandra avait rencontré Olivia Benson, elle n'avait pas eu une très bonne impression. En fait, la description qu'elle avait faite de l'inspectrice à ses collègues avait même provoqué de nombreux rires au palais de justice.

Ours mal léché, loup sauvage, ou encore bouledogue enragé étaient les termes de la blonde utilisait pour désigner sa collègue durant la période tumultueuse qui avait duré les quelques premiers mois où elles avaient travaillé ensemble.

Ses collègues s'étaient joints à son avis et chaque critique envers Olivia menait inévitablement à une autre, plus dure, et dite à haute voix. À chaque fois, la substitut rougissait et fronçait les sourcils de confusion, alors qu'un sentiment de protection commençait à naître en elle.

Ce n'était pas que le mot 'gouine' la dérangeait vraiment. Comme pour toute insulte, le mot en lui même signifiait beaucoup moins que la personne qui le prononçait. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que ceux qui lançaient ces commentaires méprisants ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à la véracité de ce qu'ils disaient, à qui était vraiment Olivia, ou aux raisons de ses actions. Ils voulaient une boite où l'enfermer et une étiquette à lui coller sur le front ce qui, dans l'esprit d'Alex, était la pire des étroitesses d'esprit possible.

Même malgré leur premiers contacts compliqués, Alex avait commencé à comprendre les subtiles complexités qui faisaient Olivia Benson. Son cœur énorme mais fragile qu'elle cachait derrière un solide bouclier. Sa compassion sincère et honnête envers toutes les victimes qu'elle rencontrait. La férocité absolue qu'elle mettait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Alex l'avait vue défier un psychopathe qui faisait deux fois son poids et le maîtriser comme l'aurait fait un homme, avec peu d'égard pour sa propre sécurité. Dans la même soirée, elle l'avait vue bercer une enfant battue et brisée dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la petite fille cessent, et que celles d'Alex soient elles, prêtes à rouler.

Et il y avait aussi son sourire.

Rien n'avait préparé Alex à la première fois qu'Olivia lui avait véritablement sourit. C'était à la suite de l'arrestation d'un pédophile particulièrement mauvais qui retenait ses victimes pendant un mois et qui torturait leur esprit et leur corps. Ils l'avaient attrapé juste quelques minutes après qu'il ait enlevé son dernier enfant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient pu ramener une victime saine et sauve auprès de sa famille.

Cela avait rendu Olivia euphorique, son bonheur irradiant à travers chacun de ses pores. Quand Alex était venue pour superviser l'interrogatoire, la brune lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille pour la serrer contre elle et les avait fait tourner en riant jusqu'à ce que le visage de la substitut se couvre d'un immense sourire. Pendant un instant, Olivia avait quitté son masque d'inspectrice cynique des crimes sexuels, pour devenir une femme vivante et incroyablement belle.

Sa beauté l'avait touché si profondément qu'Alex avait senti l'air lui manquer. Cette impression avait été renforcée par le 'Salut ma belle, tu te ballades souvent par ici ?' qu'Olivia lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

En réalité, il n'y avait aucune étiquette qu'on pouvait coller à Olivia Benson. Avec ses profonds yeux foncés qui semblait lire en vous, et ses mains… Ses mains douces qui pouvaient atténuer les peurs des victimes… ou faire frissonner son corps entier lorsqu'elles la frôlait accidentellement...

« Alex ? » La blonde senti qu'on lui tirait doucement la manche, et rougit violemment en voyant les yeux bruns amusés qui la fixait. « Ça va ? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici la suite. Merci CapitaineKiwi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de retour sur cette traduction. Ça me prend pas mal de temps, et je veux aller au bout, même si ce n'est que pour un ou deux lecteurs, mais disons que ça motive de se savoir lue... **

**Enfin bref, je déteste mendier des reviews. ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

_« Alex ? » La blonde senti qu'on lui tirait doucement la manche, et rougit violemment en voyant les yeux bruns amusés qui la fixait. « Ça va ? »_

– Pardon ? »

Olivia leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air légèrement... rouge. »

Alex se senti sombrer dans les yeux bruns de l'inspectrice et se secoua la tête pour se réveiller.

Interprétant mal le geste, Olivia se rapprocha d'elle et posa la main sur le bras de la substitut. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

_Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que mes genoux se mettent à trembler à chaque fois que tu me regardes ? _

« Je pense que l'affaire me concerne d'un peu trop près, cette fois-ci. »Elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation de la main d'Olivia qui lui massait doucement le biceps.

« Je comprends. C'est déjà dur quand on ne connait pas la victime, alors quand c'est le cas... »

Alex soupira. « Et pourtant, le monde tourne toujours. » Elle sorti un dossier de sa mallette. « On aurait dû revoir ton témoignage pour l'affaire Neal aujourd'hui, mais quelque chose me dit que ton emploi du temps est déjà plein.

– Tu sais, je me débrouillerai toujours pour faire une place pour toi. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de la brune rempli Alex de chaleur. Cela commença dans son ventre avant de se diffuser jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle tenta de garder les yeux fixé sur le dossier qu'elle tenait avant d'abdiquer et de se plonger dans les yeux bruns qui la fixait avec une inquiétude mêlée à... autre chose. Autre chose qui lui coupa le souffle et lui hérissa les cheveux derrière la nuque.

« Donc », reprit-elle en déglutissant, « quand penses-tu avoir du temps pour moi ? »

Olivia se tordit les lèvres en regardant derrière Alex, dans la salle de réunion. « Il faut que nous nous occupions des documents trouvés à l'appartement, et les avocats de Samantha vont nous envoyer ses relevés bancaires cette après-midi. Je suis probablement ici jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Ça te va si on dîne ensemble un peu tard ?

– J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend aussi. Un dîner sera un vrai nirvana après tout cela.

– Est-ce qu'aider un substitut dans cette expérience me permettra d'obtenir ensuite tout les mandats dont j'aurais besoin ? », lança Olivia en riant.

Alex lui rendit un sourire éclatant. « Demande-moi de nouveau ça une fois que j'aurais vu là où tu nous emmène dîner, inspectrice. »

Olivia ria doucement et la blonde se tourna pour s'en aller. L'inspectrice regarda le léger balancement de ses hanches alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte.

« Les sucreries ne sont pas bonnes pour ce que tu as, tu sais. »

Olivia soupira et carra les épaules avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. « Il me semblait pourtant que regarder était sans sucre.

– Peut-être », ricana Elliot. « Mais si tu laisses ta langue pendre ainsi, elle va geler.

– Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, Elliot ! Et elle se sent vraiment concernée.

– Concernée à propos de ses statistiques de cas gagnés ou perdus, oui. »

Olivia leva la main. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son partenaire à propos de la substitut. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu'Elliot se demande pourquoi elle était si prompte à défendre la blonde.

« Ça suffit. On a du travail.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, Olivia s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, s'autorisant à se laisser aller contre l'appui tête et se pinça le nez. « Combien de cartes de crédit avait cette femme ? »

Fin lui jeta un regard renfrogné par dessus sa pile de papiers. « Vingt-sept que des cartes platines avec des plafonds plus hauts que mon salaire annuel... brut.

– As-tu au moins trouvé quelque chose ?

– Moi, oui. » Munch brandit le relevé qu'il étudiait. « Selon la carte visa de Mlle Wainscott, notre petite héritière faisait ses courses sans se cacher. »

Les yeux d'Olivia s'agrandirent lorsqu'il retourna la feuille pour lui montrer le lambda violet inscrit dans un coin. « Samantha Wainscott était homosexuelle ?

– Apparemment oui, et ce n'est pas tout. » , continua-t-il en arquant ses fins sourcils. « Il semblerait que notre victime utilisait cette carte uniquement pour ses achats 'spéciaux'. J'ai trouvé trois gros achat à Pandora's Box : un de cinq mille euros, un de deux mille et un autre de mille cinq cent.

Le front d'Elliot se plissa sous la confusion. « Pandora's Box ? »

– C'est un endroit chic à tendances sexuelles situé entre la Dix-huitième et Collins. » répondit Fin d'une voix teintée de dégoût.

« Ne serait-ce pas une pointe d'intolérance que je détecte dans ta voix, inspecteur ? « rétorqua Munch en lançant un regard appuyé à son partenaire. « Je pensais que tu approuvais le mode de vie de tout le monde et que tu laissais passer toutes les philosophies.

– Pas quand cela concerne des gens comme Samantha Wainscott.

– Tu ne sais pas si ce qui lui est arrivé a un rapport avec ses tendances sexuelles.

– Je ne perdrai rien à parier. », rétorqua Fin en plissant les yeux. « T'es une sorte de monstre du placard ou quoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Tu cherches un rencard pour ce soir ? » répondit Munch en souriant.

« Allez, ça suffit. » Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir Cragen se tenant devant l'entrée. « Quelques soient vos opinions personnelles sur le sujet, vous les gardez pour vous. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous rappeler qu'un homme bien a perdu sa fille, et que j'ai perdu par la même occasion quelqu'un qui m'était cher. »

Fin baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Comment va le juge Wainscott ? » demanda doucement Olivia, cassant le silence tendu qui s'était établi.

Cragen secoua tristement la tête. « Je l'ai emmené au labo pour le prélèvement buccal avant de le ramener chez lui. Son médecin lui a donné un sédatif. Il ne nous sera d'aucune aide avant demain. » Il se passa les mains sur le visage. « Je dois aller à une réunion. Appelez-moi sur mon portable dès que vous avez un début de piste. »

Ils travaillèrent encore pendant trois heures en silence avant qu'Elliot ne se lève et s'étire. « Je devrais y aller, sinon Kathy va s'inquiéter. », expliqua-t-il.

« Attends ! » Olivia sauta sur ses pieds, un autre reçu à la main. « Il y a combien de temps que ces achats ont été fait au sex-shop, Munch ? »

– Euh … Il y a quatre mois. », répondit-il après avoir retrouvé la facture au milieu de tous les papiers qui encombraient son bureau.

« Regarde-ça. » dit-elle en lui tendant le document qu'elle tenait. « Selon ce reçu, Samantha Wainscott a fait livrer des fleurs vingt-deux fois pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivit ces achats. Elle était en froid avec quelqu'un.

– Il faut trouver où étaient livrées ces fleurs. », compléta Elliot en regardant sa montre. « Mais c'est sûrement fermé, à cette heure-là. Il est plus de 19h00.

– On devrait avoir les résultats ADN demain matin. Je me charge avec Elliot de ça et de la notification à la famille. Fin et Munch, vous vous occupez du fleuriste et du sex-shop ? » proposa Olivia avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. « Il est quelle heure, tu as dit ? »

Elliot fronça les yeux devant le brusque changement de sujet. « Dix-neuf heures quinze.

– Merde ! »

Tous les inspecteurs regardèrent sans comprendre Olivia quitter le bureau en courant. Elle s'arrêta juste pour prendre son manteau et son écharpe avant de bondir dehors.

« On dirait qu'elle a un rencard, ce soir. », se moqua Fin.

* * *

« Je suis désolée ! »

Alex regarda par dessus ses lunettes Olivia qui se tenait dans le couloir d'entrée. L'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'elle vit que l'inspectrice essayait de reprendre son souffle. Une fine couche de sueur couvrait son front malgré la température proche de zéro qui régnait dehors. « Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? »

La brune haussa les épaules, faisant sourire légèrement Alex.

_Mon Dieu, cette femme est adorable._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez une piste dans l'affaire ?

– Une piste, je ne sais pas, mais on a bien quelques fils à suivre. Et on n'a pas encore tout les relevés de Samantha. Son avocat avait un procès dans le nord toute la journée. Il nous a contacté seulement il y a quelques heures et nous apportera ce qu'il a demain. » Elle attrapa le manteau d'Alex sur le porte-manteau derrière elle et le lui tendit ouvert. « Allez viens, je meurs de faim. »

Avec un petit sourire, la blonde rangea le dossier qu'elle lisait dans sa mallette et laissa l'inspectrice lui passer son manteau. Elle se retourna et son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Olivia était toujours aussi proche. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'Olivia tendit le bras... pour seulement attraper sa mallette. Elle se recula ensuite pour laisser la blonde passer dans la porte.

« Où allons-nous finalement ? » demanda Alex d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre en tournant la tête pour cacher ses joues rougies.

Olivia sourit. « Tu verras. »

* * *

Alex sourit lorsqu'elle passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la collection éclectique d'œuvres qui ornaient les murs. À côté de chaque pièce, il y avait une petite étiquette indiquant le nom de l'artiste et le prix.

Bien que l'endroit semblait accueillir toute sorte de personnes, le thème général était 'artistes en tous genres'. Les lieux étaient un hommage à la vision artistique et à la créativité.

Elles furent menées à une table située près d'une fenêtre et Olivia commanda un vin léger pour accompagner le pain frais français et les olives au vinaigre que la serveuse leur avait amené en même temps que le menu.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? », demanda timidement Olivia.

« J'adore ! » répondit Alex en lui lançant un grand sourire. « Je voulais devenir une artiste, tu sais ?

– Toi ? »

La blonde rit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'inspectrice. « Oui, moi. Malheureusement, on ne fait pas ça dans la grande famille des Cabots.

– Tu étais douée ?

– Disons juste que je n'ai pas tué l'art moderne. » ricana la blonde. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle avala une petite gorgée de vin. « Il semblerait que mes talents soient concentrés dans d'autres domaines. »

Olivia se mordit la langue, s'interdisant tout commentaire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voici la suite. **

**Merci Dess d'être toujours présente et de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois ! Merci pour ta remarque. Le "pendant" était une coquille, mais je n'avais pas remarqué la répétition. C'est corrigé, merci beaucoup ! Et pour te répondre, j'essaye de traduire au plus proche de ce que Daxilla a écrit, mais je suis obligée de changer des tournures ou de "réécrire" certains passages pour que ça rende quelque chose de fluide et compréhensible en français. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon, ici ? » Alex fit glisser son verre et regarda le menu.

L'inspectrice ouvrit aussi le sien, tentant de détourner son attention de la petite extrémité de la langue rose de la substitut qui dépassait d'entre ses lèvres.

_Mon Dieu. _

« Tout est bon. Tu aimes les épices ? »

La blonde leva les yeux, un sourcil légèrement levé. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire amusé et elle acquiesça.

« Hum... », déglutit Olivia avant de se replonger rapidement dans le menu. Peut-être que le dîner n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. C'était une chose de désirer de loin la substitut, mais être assise à côté d'elle dans un contexte privé lui mettait plein d'idées folles dans la tête. Même si connaître l'orientation sexuelle de son amie l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit, son corps réagissait à sa proximité. Apparemment, ses hormones avaient une politique stricte de non-discrimination.

« Le poulet pané sauce wasabi avec le riz pilaf asiatique est très bon, si ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir la bouche en feu pendant un bout de temps après l'avoir mangé.

– Je pense que ma bouche pourra le supporter », ricana Alex. « Mais tu vas devoir commander plein de margarita à la framboise pour faire passer la chaleur.

Olivia senti sa bouche s'assécher. « C'est d'accord », dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Une heure plus tard, elle regrettait d'avoir passé cet accord avec la blonde. Celle-ci fit le tour du verre avec son doigt, raclant l'épaisse couche de sucre qui y était déposée avant de le porter à la bouche.

« Wha. » s'exclama la substitut en se reculant sur sa chaise avec un petit sourire en gardant la bouche ouverte pour essayer de chasser la chaleur causée par la sauce piquante. « Tu ne rigolais pas. » Elle porta sa main devant la bouche.

Olivia sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son verre. « Tu veux une autre margarita ?

– N'essayerais-tu pas de me rendre saoule, madame l'inspectrice ?

– Veux-tu dire que tu ne peux pas en boire plus de deux, madame la substitut ?

– Je ne suis pas si loin que ça de mes années de fac, Liv. Ou peut-être que tu espérais que j'étais un rendez-vous bon marché ?

– J'ai une trop haute opinion de toi pour utiliser le qualificatif 'bon marché. », répondit la brune.

Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à briller. « Je ne le savais pas. »

Olivia ravala la réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit. Malgré la réalité de la situation, flirter avec Alex la faisait se sentir un peu trop bien. Elle préféra donc revenir à son attitude d'inspectrice, ce que la substitut, perspicace, comprit rapidement.

« Donc, parle moi un peu des Wainscotts. »

La blonde se tendit légèrement : « Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Alex... », soupira-t-elle.

« Vieille famille, vieil argent, forts liens avec les communautés légale et sociale Samuel préside plusieurs associations caritatives et philanthropiques. Ils ont toujours été des gens bien.

– Il y a d'autres enfants ?

– Non, Samantha était fille unique.

– Ça se savait qu'elle était lesbienne ? » demanda Olivia en regardant la table.

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Il y avait quelques rumeurs, de plus en plus ces derniers temps d'ailleurs.

– Ça ne pouvait pas coller avec ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle, si ?

– Je n'en sais rien. », dit-elle en se frottant le front l'air absent. « Je sais seulement que Samuel en était fou. C'était une fille à papa. »

Olivia remarqua le léger rougissement sur les joues de la blonde et réprima un sourire. « Comme toi ? » Alex lui lança un regard sévère et Olivia se racla la gorge. « Donc, Samantha était la dernière héritière des Wainscott ? »

La blonde fixait son verre vide de margarita, et Olivia plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas ? »

La substitut resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de se croiser les bras sur la poitrine. « Le côté vieille famille venait du côté Wainscott. L'argent... Il venait de Julia.

– La femme de Wainscott ?

– Son nom de jeune fille était Preston. »

Olivia leva les yeux tout en réfléchissant. « Les Vergers Preston ? » Voyant Alex hocher la tête, elle siffla doucement. « Donc, l'argent venait de Maman. Quoi d'autre ?

– Un an avant que Julia ne tombe malade, Samuel eut une... indiscrétion.

– Une indiscrétion ? », renifla Olivia. « C'est le terme mondain pour 'liaison' ? »

Alex hocha de nouveau la tête avant de continuer : « Julia lui a pardonné, mais ne l'a jamais oublié. Lorsqu'elle a découvert que son cancer allait la tuer, elle a changé son testament. Samuel a eut la maison, ainsi que dix-pour-cent. Samantha a eu le reste. »

Olivia se pencha en avant, la mâchoire serrée. « Tu es en train de me dire que Samuel est probablement son héritier ? » Elle rougit sous l'énervement. « Bon sang, Alex ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne trouvais pas ça important ! »

La substitut eut l'air embarrassé en entendant le ton de sa voix. « Liv, on n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit Samantha. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ressortir le linge sale d'un juge avant d'être fixés.

– Et une fois qu'on aura la confirmation ? »

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard bleu ne vacillant pas. « Je te l'aurais dit. »

Pendant quelques instants, un sentiment de trahison envahit Olivia qui fut étonné par la force de la déception qu'elle ressentait, surtout en considérant qu'Alex n'avait pas tort. Si la victime n'était pas Sammy, toutes ces informations étaient superflues. En fait, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était blessée parce qu'Alex ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

« Liv.

– Oui ? »

Alex tendit le bras, et recouvrit la main d'Olivia avec la sienne. « Je te l'aurais dit. »

Olivia déglutit, et son pouls s'accéléra lorsque les doigts doux et chauds de la blonde lui serrèrent doucement la main. La voix d'Alex était rauque, presque intime pleine de regret de d'affection. Olivia toussa légèrement et finit par acquiescer. « Je te crois mais juste... plus d'omissions, d'accord ? »

Le visage de la blonde se fendit d'un grand sourire avant devenir plus sérieux en affichant un air de gravité exagéré. Elle utilisa sa main libre pour tracer un X sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres menaçant de se courber en un sourire.

Olivia éclata de rire avant de pouvoir se maitriser. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'Alexandra Cabot soit hétéro. Avec un répertoire comme le sien, elle n'aurait pas eu une seule chance.

Elles passèrent les quatre-vingt dix minutes suivantes à revoir le témoignage de l'inspectrice pour l'affaire Neal, puis elles partagèrent un taxi jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alex. Olivia montra rapidement son badge au chauffeur alors que la blonde sortait. « Attendez », ordonna-t-elle.

Le chauffeur grogna mais fit oui de la tête.

Elle rattrapa Alex à l'entrée de son immeuble, souriant devant son sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

« Je préfère te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte.

Les oreilles de la substitut se colorèrent de façon adorable, mais elle hocha la tête. Elles prirent l'ascenseur en silence. Une fois arrivée, Alex passa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers la brune. Elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Tu veux rentrer prendre un café ? »

Olivia cligna des yeux. Elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche et ravala le 'oui' qui tentait de franchir ses lèvres. Passer plus de temps avec cette femme magnifique était quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait désespérément , mais le fait qu'elle puisse dire ou faire une bêtise lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« J'aimerais vraiment... mais le taxi attend. »

C'était une excuse minable elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais Alex se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer. S'avançant, elle enlaça l'inspectrice, humant rapidement son parfum. « J'ai passé une super soirée, Liv. » chuchota-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna et ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « Essentiellement. »

Olivia éclata de rire et la regarda entrer chez elle puis fermer doucement la porte. Elle resta plantée pendant un long moment dans le couloir avant de retourner dans le taxi.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous.**

** Dess, encore merci d'être toujours présente ! Je pense que je mets entre 1 et 3 heures pour traduire. Mais ça dépend beaucoup du chapitre, des conditions dans lesquelles je traduis, de mon état de fatigue... J'ai aussi tendance à traduire une demi-heure par ci, vingt minutes par là, donc c'est dur à estimer. ;)**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le weekend prochain, je ferais mon maximum, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 3 : Impasses**

**Mardi, 7H00**

Elliot attrapa le bras de sa partenaire qui rentrait dans les bureaux de l'USV et la tira hors de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser son manteau.

« Eh ! », lança-t-elle. « Que se passe-t-il ?

– Warner a appelé. Elle a les résultats d'autopsie, il faut descendre la voir.

– Et tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser le temps de prendre un café ? », râla-t-elle.

« Nope », répondit-il avec un sourire bien trop large au goût d'Olivia. « Tu sais, il y a des gens qui arrivent au travail tôt.

– J'ai eu une longue soirée. » répondit-elle, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

« Ahhhhh ! ». Son partenaire haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu en montant dans la voiture. « Une longue soirée ? Est-ce le terme lesbien politiquement correct pour coucher avec quelqu'un ? »

Olivia jeta sa veste sur le siège arrière en roulant des yeux. « Ça m'étonne que tu puisses utiliser les mots 'politiquement correct' et 'lesbien' dans la même phrase. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je t'enverrais voir Huang pour un stage de sensibilité. »

Elliot prit un air horrifié, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. « Alors ? Qui c'est ?

– Quoi ? Oh, non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'avais un dîner de travail avec Alex.

– Ça veut dire que... tu 'travaillais' ça ?

– El ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant le bras. « On a revu mon témoignage pour l'affaire Neal, et elle m'a mise au courant de quelques infos intéressantes sur la famille Wainscott. »

Elle lui expliqua ce que la substitut lui avait dévoilé et son visage montra la même méfiance qu'elle ressentait.

« Il faut qu'on creuse dans cette direction », marmonna Elliot perdu dans ses pensées. Il sortit du boulevard et s'engagea dans les petites rues encombrées tout en regardant sa partenaire du coin de l'œil.

Olivia l'ignora pendant quelques minutes avant de grogner : « Quoi ?

– Cabot t'a 'mise au courant', hein ? », ricana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, desserrant la machoire : « Tu n'est qu'un crétin ! Cabot est notre substitut. Je la respecte et attache de l'importance à son amitié. C'est tout ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire ces remarques idiotes- »

_She's a child [C'est une enfant_

_Young and willing Jeune et enthousiaste  
In a world that's unforgiving Dans un monde qui ne pardonne pas  
That in time Qui avec le temps_

_Takes all the living from your soul Prend toute la vie de ton âme]_

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Elliot en la regardant l'air interrogateur.

_I stand in the night with a silver sword [Je me tiens dans la nuit avec une épée d'argent  
Killing her demons beating em off her door Tuant ses démons, les repoussant derrière sa porte  
Sleep baby don't you cry Dors, ma chérie, ne pleure pas  
Daddy's got a worn-out lullaby Papa a une vieille berceuse pour toi  
And I live forever dark and damned Et je vivrai sombre et maudit pour toujours  
To see you spend one minute, girl... Pour te voir passer, petite, une minute_

_In Wonderland Au Pays des Merveilles]_

Olivia piqua un fard. La musique venait de son téléphone portable qu'elle avait oublié de mettre sur vibreur. Il était dans la poche de sa veste qu'elle avait posé à l'arrière.

Elle détacha rapidement sa ceinture et se retourna entre les deux fauteuils pour attraper sa veste de cuir par le col. Alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle, le portable sorti de la poche et atterri derrière son siège.

« Fait chier ! » jura-t-elle en tendant les doigts pour l'attraper alors qu'il sonnait toujours. En se rasseyant correctement, elle remarqua le sourire taquin d'Elliot et grogna. « Quoi ?

– _Olivia ?_

Le son du portable était bas et faible, mais c'était bien _cette_ voix.

« Salut ! » L'inspectrice colla le téléphone sur son oreille et regarda par la fenêtre, espérant que la rougeur de ses joues allait disparaître.

« Quoi de neuf ? Hein ? Non, ça va. Non... C'est juste que je... ne trouvais pas mon portable. » Elliot ricana et elle lui lança un coup de poing sur le bras. Il regarda son visage se détendre avec un petit sourire. « Oui... Moi aussi... J'ai bien aimé, mais c'est toi qui paye les margarita, la prochaine fois... Ouais ? Eh bien je ne suis pas bon marché non plus, madame la substitut. » Olivia réalisa qu'elle souriait et s'arrêta immédiatement. « On est sur la route pour voir Warner. Je te rappelle après ? Ok, oui. Ok. Bye. »

Elle referma le téléphone et l'observa pendant quelques instants en silence avant que son partenaire ne la regarde de nouveau. « QUOI ? »

« Une épée d'argent, hein ? » Il lui lança de nouveau un sourire moqueur. « Est-ce qu'il y a aussi une sorte de harnais en cuir ? »

Elle plissa les yeux mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle le rouvrit avec un soupir d'exaspération.

« Benson. Ah, capitaine, quoi de nouveau ? » Elle écouta pendant quelques instants. « D'accord, On va voir Warner, on pourra s'y arrêter ensuite. Munch et Fin ? » Elle lança un regard à Elliot qui fit un geste obscène de la main. « Ils s'occupent du sex-shop. Oui, ok. Merci. » Elle ferma son téléphone avant d'expliquer à Elliot : « Les résultats biologiques sont arrivée. Il faudra qu'on passe au labo après avoir vu Mélinda. »

Elliot acquiesça. « Donc... Cragen n'a pas de sonnerie personnalisée ? Il va être déçu.

– Oh mon Dieu, tais-toi et conduis, veux-tu ? »

0o0o0

Mélinda Warner leva la tête lorsque les deux inspecteurs poussèrent les portes de la morgue. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent le cadavre posé sur la table, elle remarqua le léger rictus sur le visage d'Olivia, ainsi que la machoire serrée d'Elliot.

Le corps avait été minutieusement nettoyé. Là où il y avait avant du sang et des bouts de chairs, on pouvait maintenant voir clairement ce qui lui avait été infligé. Mais cela n'en n'était pas moins brutal.

« Liv, Elliot, voici Samantha Wainscott. »

Elliot expira lentement. « Donc ça correspond ?

– Correspondance familiale avec le juge Wainscott. », confirma Mélinda. « Il n'y a plus aucun doute : il s'agit de Samantha.

– Qu'as-tu d'autre ?

– Beaucoup de choses intéressantes, mais aucune réponse », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Olivia.

– Les dégâts sur le visage et dans la bouche ont été fait post-mortem. Tout comme l'éviscération.

– Quelle est la cause de la mort, dans ce cas ?

– Les incisions en hachures. Vous voyez ici ? », demanda-t-elle en montrant une vilaine coupure près de l'aine de la victime. « L'artère fémorale a été perforée. Je ne pense pas que ça ait été l'intention du tueur, ce n'est pas très profond. Mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se vide de son sang, et probablement bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Mélinda haussa les épaules. « Il semble que le tueur suivait une sorte de rituel. Les coupures avaient pour but de faire souffrir, mais pas de tuer. Votre type s'est un peu emporté. Ces coupures sont précises, méticuleuses. Celles-ci, en revanche... », dit-elle en montrant le ventre de la victime. « Ce sont l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui avait perdu tout contrôle. »

Olivia prit une inspiration avant de demander : « Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir deux tueurs ?

– Je ne pense pas », répondit Warner en secouant la tête. « Toutes les incisions ont été faites avec la même lame et de la même manière. Mais quelque chose a rendu votre gars fou. Complètement fou.

– Et qu'en est-il du viol ? » demanda Elliot en serrant les dents.

– C'est le deuxième point. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été violée, ou du moins pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

– Tu peux expliquer, s'il-te-plait ? », demanda Olivia.

« La déchirure que j'avais constaté à la découverte du corps n'est pas importante. Après l'avoir nettoyée, j'ai remarqué que la plaie avait été recouverte d'une substance. » Elle attrapa un tube avant de continuer. « C'est un baume antibactérien mélangé à une crème analgésique.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle avait été soignée ? » demanda la brune en écarquillant les yeux ?

« En effet, et ce n'était pas la première fois. J'ai trouvé d'autres déchirures en partie cicatrisées, ainsi que des cicatrices plus anciennes. J'ai aussi trouvé du lubrifiant non organique à l'intérieur de son vagin. Cela correspond aux préservatifs retrouvés dans un tiroir dans sa chambre... juste à côté d'un phallus artificiel. Et puis, il y a ceci. » Elle retira le drap qui couvrait le corps de la victime, et les deux inspecteurs s'arrêtèrent de respirer en voyant les centaines de petites marques rouges visibles sur les cuisses et le ventre.

« Mon dieu. » souffla Elliot en détournant le regard.

Mélinda les mena vers un ordinateur proche. « J'ai entré les mesures du banc fétiche que vous avez trouvé dans l'appartement de la victime. La disposition des marques sur son corps suggère qu'elle ait été appuyée contre le banc sur le ventre, et pénétrée par derrière. L'état de sa peau et des marques indique qu'elle pratiquait ce sadisme sexuel depuis longtemps. » Mélinda retourna près du corps et remit le drap en place. « J'en ai conclu que l'activité sexuelle a eu lieu la nuit du meurtre de la victime, au moins quelques heures avant sa mort effective.

– Donc le 'viol' et le meurtre... » commença Olivia avant de laisser sa question en suspend.

« Ne sont à priori pas liés. » fini Warner. « Si j'avais à donner mon avis au vu des coupures, je dirais que vous avez affaire à un criminel en série. » Elle attrapa une feuille et la tendit à Stabler qui y lança un regard rapide avant de le donner à sa partenaire.

« Malheureusement », continua la légiste, « je n'ai rien trouvé qui corresponde à ce mode opératoire dans la base de donnée.

– Ce pourrait être sa première fois », proposa Elliot.

« Je n'y crois pas. Comme j'ai dit, les incisions étaient faites très méticuleusement. Il a juste appuyé trop fort au mauvais endroit. »

Olivia plissa les yeux en lançant un regard à Elliot. « Ça peut être quelqu'un qui est sorti du terrain depuis un bout de temps et qui s'est un peu trop excité en jouant de nouveau.

– C'est plus probable. Mais je n'ai jamais vu autre chose de son œuvre, je m'en souviendrais. »

Elliot se renfrogna. « Tu as quelque chose sur l'arme ? »

Mélinda soupira. « Vous pouvez chercher un couteau cranté. Les coupures sur le torse indiquent que la lame mesure treize centimètres, peut-être plus. » Elle se rapprocha du corps et leur montra des coupures du petit doigt. « Vous voyez les lacérations au début de chaque incision ? Le bout de la lame était abimé. Un éclat ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si le couteau avait été intact, le début de l'incision serait large mais régulier. Il y a le même type de marques sur les coupures du torse et du visage.

– Un tueur, un couteau ? » demanda brutalement Olivia.

« Je pense, oui. » répondit la légiste en lui tendant un enveloppe épaisse. Lorsqu'Olivia lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle expliqua : « Ce sont des photos pour votre psychologue. Il vous donnera peut-être une idée plus précise du tueur.

0o0o

_La sonnerie du portable d'Olivia pour Alex est un extrait de la chanson de Angie Aparo, Wonderland._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et un chapitre de plus ! J'ai pas mal galéré, pour celui-là, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de trop choquant dans la traduction. Merci à tout ceux (celles ?) qui suivent cette histoire ! **

**Dess, encore et toujours fidèle, merci pour tes petits mots à chaque chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu d'Alex/Olivia en français, alors qu'il y en a beaucoup plus en anglais. Et je partage ton avis, j'adore ce pairing ! **

**SherPrune, merci beaucoup. C'est surtout DAxilla qu'il faut remercier pour la qualité de l'histoire ! Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Jeudi 09H58**

Olivia et Elliot attendaient silencieusement que l'ascenseur les fasse monter au labo criminel au troisième étage. Ils essayaient tous les deux d'intégrer les informations qu'avait donné la légiste. L'enquête n'avançait pas, et chaque nouvelle découverte semblait apporter encore plus de questions.

Ryan O'Halloran les salua de la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labo. « Inspecteurs.

– Salut Ry. » répondit Olivia en souriant au technicien. « Tu as quoi pour nous?

– Les résultats d'analyse des fluides trouvés sur les draps sont arrivés. » annonça-t-il en attrapant un dossier en papier kraft sur le bureau derrière lui avant de le lui tendre. « Il y a deux ADN différents. Celui de la victime, et celui d'une femme inconnue. »

Elliot lança un regard entendu à sa partenaire une communication silencieuse était suffisante. Ils avaient la confirmation de l'orientation sexuelle de Samantha. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver en quoi cela pouvait faire avancer leur enquête. « C'est tout ce que tu as ?

– Pas tout à fait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que la suite vous aide vraiment. » Il leur indiqua d'un geste de le suivre dans la pièce voisine. Les instruments sexuels trouvés chez la victime avaient été étalés sur une table en acier. « J'ai fait des prélèvements sur l'intégralité des jouets que vous nous avez envoyé. Ils ont été remarquablement bien entretenus.

– Tu veux dire qu'il n'y avait rien sur chacun d'entre eux ? », demanda Olivia étonnée.

« Oh, non, j'ai trouvé de l'ADN. On ne peut pas tout nettoyer entièrement. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a que l'ADN de votre victime.

– Comment est-ce possible ? », grogna Elliot.

– C'est impossible, à moins que votre fille ait été complètement désarticulée. » Il attrapa un fouet avant de continuer. « La plupart de ces objets ne sont pas fait pour être utilisé seul. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'attacher à la table. Et là aussi on n'a trouvé que l'ADN de Samantha Wainscott.

– Donc elle ne changeait pas les rôles avec sa partenaire. » avança Olivia en faisant la moue.

« C'est aussi mon avis. », confirma Ryan en attrapant une cravache en caoutchouc. « Et l'absence d'empreintes digitales montre qu'il y avait une sorte d'organisation. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Internet. Dans les cas extrême de ces pratiques sadomasochistes, celui qui est dessous n'a même pas le droit de toucher les instruments. Mais j'ai trouvé ceci. » compléta-t-il en tendant un petit sac en plastique contenant une petite fibre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Olivia en mettant le sac à la lumière.

« C'est du cuir.

– Ça ne peut pas venir d'un fouet ou d'une cravache ? »

Ryan secoua la tête négativement en reprenant le sac. « Pas celui-ci. C'est du cuir de pécari : excellente qualité tanné et séché pour des utilisations particulières, surtout dans les gants de conduite. » Il ouvrit une boîte et en sorti un paire de gants toujours emballés qu'il tendit à Elliot.

« Le cuir est souple, ferme, lavable et se conserve très longtemps. Il semble que la partenaire de votre victime avait des goûts de luxe en matière de gants.

– Ça explique pourquoi il n'y a pas d'empreintes. » murmura Elliot.

« Ils sont chers, mais pas très rares. Je vous avais dit que ça ne vous aiderai sans doute pas beaucoup. Vous avez donc à trouver une adepte de pratiques sadomaso qui dirige seulement, qui est méticuleuse, et qui porte des gants en cuir. À New-York ? Bon courage ! Quoi que... » Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus dégouté. « Je dirais que le banc fétichiste et les cordes placent votre suspect dans le royaume des vrais tordus.

– Quel est le problème, Ryan ? On n'aime pas tous les simples glaces à la vanille. » s'esclaffa Olivia.

« Est-ce votre point de vue personnel, inspectrice ? »

Olivia fut surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réplique.

Elliot eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Benson adore la vanille. » fit-il en la poussant vers la porte. « Elle préfère même avoir deux boules à la fois. »

0o0o0

« Deux boules ? » reprit Olivia en levant les sourcils alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture.

« Ose dire que j'ai tort ! »

Elle essaya de prendre un air renfrogné, mais réussit juste à sourire. « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu sais ?

– T'es juste énervée parce que je t'ai cernée. » dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

« Tu penses ?

– Oh oui. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu veux savoir quelles boules je pense que tu regardes, ces derniers temps ? »

Olivia se racla la gorge et regarda par la fenêtre. « Bref. Donc on devrait rentrer au commissariat, et retrouver Fin et Munch pour voir ce qu'ils ont trouvé sur le sex-shop et le fleuriste.

– Bonne idée », approuva Elliot avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Tout était calme lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, mais ils trouvèrent Munch dans la salle de réunion. Il passait en revue un tas de photos provenant de l'appartement de la victime.

« Où est Fin ? » demanda Olivia en posant les tasses de café qu'elle tenait près de la boite de donuts qu'Elliot avait posé sur la table.

« Dans les toilettes des filles », se moqua John en attrapant un donut fourré à la confiture.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose au sex-shop ? » demanda Elliot ?

« Rien à signaler, mis à part l'envie pressante de mon partenaire de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Toutes les commandes de Samantha étaient envoyées par mail et payées par téléphone. Ils ne l'ont jamais vue. C'était son domestique qui réceptionnait les colis.

– Et à propos des photos ? »

Il glissa un feuille de papier devant elle. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle relisait plusieurs fois la même information.

« L'adresse de Samantha ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– C'est là où les fleurs étaient livrées.

– Les vingt-deux bouquets ?

– Oui. » confirma John en buvant une grande gorgée de café. « Et puisque Mlle Wainscott ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à s'envoyer des bouquets à elle même, on en a conclut que la personne à qui elles étaient destinées a sûrement vécu avec elle pendant une période. C'est pour ça qu'on regarde les photos.

– Et tu en as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non... Mais si les lesbiennes se séparent de la même manière que les hétéros, toutes les photos du couple heureux ont dû finir brûlées quelque part.

« Et sur les cartes livrées avec les fleurs ?

– Toutes adressées à 'S. de la part de S.' avec tout un tas de 'pardonne-moi' au milieu. », ricana Munch.

« Donc on n'a pas de nom ?

– Tu vas pouvoir me dire que à quel point tu m'aimes », fanfaronna Fin en entrant dans la pièce, un dossier à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Elliot en tassant un demi donut dans sa bouche avant d'attraper le dossier.

« L'avocat de Wainscott vient juste de le déposer. » répondit-il en s'étirant le cou, faisant bruyamment craquer plusieurs vertèbres. « Devinez qui a modifié son testament une semaine avant de mourir.

– Samantha ? » Olivia se rapprocha de son partenaire et essaya de lire par dessus son épaule. « Qi est le nouveau bénéficiaire ?

– Il est marqué que c'est une certaine Serra Tate. » Elliot secoua la tête. « Qui est-ce ?

– Je suppose que c'est l'autre S. », répondit-elle en écrivant le nom sur un bout de papier. « Je vais voir si elle a un permis de conduire. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle fut de retour dans la pièce, un pli de frustration sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », grogna Elliot. « Ne me dis pas que cette salope ne conduit pas !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. » dit-elle en lui tendant un copie en couleur du permis de conduire. La photo montrait une jolie femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde aux yeux bleus. « Regardes ses informations personnelles. Elle fait un mètre cinquante, pour quarante-sept kilos.

– Et ?

– Et quoi ? », s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « C'est un poids-plume, Elliot ! Samantha faisait vingt centimètres et quinze kilos de plus qu'elle. Ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un de cette taille ait infligé de pareil dégâts à Samantha. »

Elliot tourna légèrement le dos aux autres et baissa la voix. « Écoute Liv, je sais que cette affaire a... quelques aspects personnels pour toi, mais on sait tous les deux que l'argent peut faire faire des folies à n'importe qui. Et ce genre d'argent... » Il ouvrit le dossier pour lui montrer la quantité astronomique d'argent dont il était question : cent millions d'euros. « On devient facilement un meurtrier avec tout ça. »

Olivia senti son dos se raidir quand Elliot insinua qu'elle laissait ses opinions personnelles altérer son jugement. Elle serra les dents en répondant :

« Samantha Wainscott aimait suffisamment cette femme pour tout lui léguer, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elle dans l'appartement. Je sais que tu es marié depuis longtemps Elliot, mais tu dois admettre que si quelqu'un te brise le cœur, tu ne lui laisses pas toute ta fortune. Tu effaces les traces qui montrent que cette personne a fait partie de ta vie, d'accord. Mais tout lui léguer, c'est ce que tu fais si c'était toi le fautif. Si on ajoute à ça que les fleurs étaient livrées il y a plusieurs mois, sachant que la modification du testament a été faite la semaine dernière, je dirais que Sam a réalisé qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses comme il le fallait. » Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Est ce qu'on sait si Tate a été prévenue de cette modification ?

– Négatif » intervint Fin. « D'après son avocat, Sam ne voulait pas que Serra le sache.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne le savait pas. » ricana Elliot. « Quelqu'un aurait pu lui en parler. Et elle aurait pu aider le tueur. » Il fit glisser une photo du corps de Sam sur la table. « Regardez ses blessures... C'était personnel. Et il n'y a rien de plus personnel qu'un amour qui a mal fini.

– Peut importe. » conclut Olivia en levant une main pour stopper la conversation. « Je ne dis pas qu'on ne devrait pas enquêter sur elle. Je dis juste ce que je pense. » Elle attrapa le dossier et le ferma. « Quoi qu'il en soit, on a une notification à faire. Peut-être que le juge Wainscott pourra nous renseigner un peu plus sur la relation que sa fille entretenait avec Serra Tate.

– On peut rester ici et voir ce qu'on peut déterrer de plus sur elle », proposa Fin.

Il regarda Elliot et Olivia quitter silencieusement la pièce. « On dirait qu'il y a de l'orage à Bouillasseville. »

Munch lui lança un regard étonné. « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

– C'est une métaphore.

– Non, » corrigea Munch en roulant des yeux. « C'est une allégorie.

– Tais-toi et mange ton donut.

– Maintenant, c'est un cliché.

– Tout comme les colères noires », rit Fin. « Mais si tu continues de parler, tu vas en voir une pour de vrai. »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Voici la suite, les choses vont commencer à se préciser un peu ! Bonne lecture :)**

Le trajet se déroulait dans un silence pesant. Elliot finit par se racler la gorge avant de lancer : « Écoute... Je ne voulais pas dire que tu pourrais laisser ta vie privée interférer avec ta manière de gérer cette affaire.

– Laisse tomber, El. », soupira Olivia en cherchant son portable dans les poches de sa veste.

« Allez, Liv. » insista-t-il d'un ton apaisant. « Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu es prête à supprimer cette femme de la liste des suspects si rapidement.

– Ce n'est pas le cas ! », protesta-elle. « Pendant deux jours, cette affaire n'a été qu'un grand point d'interrogation, et maintenant que nous avons enfin une piste, je ne vais pas l'ignorer. Je pense juste que certains aspects du meurtre ne collent pas avec le fait que le tueur ait été son amant, c'est tout. » Olivia leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air peu convaincu de son partenaire. « Ça ne te convient pas ? Combien de fois as-tu eu une intuition que personne à part tes tripes ne partageait ? Et pourtant j'étais là pour te soutenir. »

La remarque piqua Elliot au vif, le faisant rougir. « C'est noté.

– Bien. » Elle secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir son téléphone et de composer le raccourci #3. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« _Cabot._

– Hey, c'est moi.

– _Salut toi._ »

Olivia se senti frissonner en entendant la voix familière d'Alex et se redressa sur son siège, redevenant l'inspectrice qu'elle était. « Je tenais à ce que ce soit moi qui te le dise... »

Il y eut un long silence, finalement brisé par un soupir.

« _L'identité a été confirmée ?_

– Oui. Je suis désolée, Alex. »

Elle entendit la substitut déglutir rapidement. « _Samuel est au courant ? _

– On est sur la route. »

Olivia sentit un besoin pressant de serrer Alex dans ses bras, et fut soudainement reconnaissante de ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra changer de sujet. « On a trouvé quelques trucs intéressants, ce matin. Apparemment, Sam a changé son testament la semaine dernière. Elle lègue tout à une femme nommée Serra Tate. Munch et Fin sont en train de regarder ses antécédents. Je peux te rappeler en rentrant au commissariat, on aura certainement du nouveau.

– _D'accord... _»

Olivia pouvait entendre les douzaines de questions que la substitut voulait poser. Elle les garda cependant pour elle. « _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'appeler. Oh et Liv, n'oublie pas que j'ai besoin de toi à quatorze heure pour ton témoignage sur l'affaire Neal._ »

Olivia hocha la tête en silence, tachant de dissimuler l'effet que les mots 'j'ai besoin de toi' avaient eu sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle les sortait du contexte, mais ils avaient tout de même un impact incroyable.

« Liv ? »

L'inspectrice se réveilla, réalisant qu'Alex attendait une réponse orale. « Bien sûr, madame la substitut. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il y eu un petit silence avant qu'Alex ne réponde doucement : « Je n'en ai jamais douté... madame l'inspectrice. » Finalement, un petit bip indiqua que la substitut avait raccroché.

Olivia resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, gardant le téléphone collé contre son oreille pendant qu'elle laissait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

Elle s'était habituée à l'effet qu'avait sur elle la colère de la substitut. Cela lui était déjà même arrivé de faire durer quelques unes de leurs altercations juste pour pouvoir sentir la passion qu'elle dégageait quelques instants de plus.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'effet de ces sept mots doucement prononcés. La chaleur qu'ils avaient fait naitre dans sa poitrine s'était diffusé dans tout son corps.

Olivia referma finalement son portable et le glissa dans sa poche.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle lança un regard à Elliot qui la regardait l'air étonné. « Oui, oui. On doit juste se dépêcher, je dois être au palais à quatorze heure pour Neal.

– Pas de problème. », acquiesça-t-il l'air absent, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose qui perturbait sa partenaire, mais sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse pour le moment. « C'est bon, on est arrivé. »

Olivia regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une grande grille en fer à moitié recouverte de lierre. Un interphone était intégré dans piédestal en brique et Elliot appuya dessus. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix monotone sortir du haut-parleur.

« Puis-je vous aider ?

– Inspecteurs Benson et Stabler, nous venons voir Samuel Wainscott. »

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix ne reprenne : « Bien sûr, inspecteurs. Le juge Wainscott vous attendait. Veuillez avancer, s'il-vous-plait. »

Elliot ne put contenir un sifflement, et les yeux d'Olivia s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le petit chemin menant au manoir. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire l'immense demeure devant laquelle ils étaient. La façade comportait de multiples balcons et de larges colonnes, et aurait pu couvrir au moins trois immeubles de banlieue. Le tout était peint d'un blanc éclatant, avec juste les fenêtres et les portes en rouge.

« Wha... », murmura Elliot alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « Je crois que sa femme lui a tout de même pardonné un petit peu, non ? »

Olivia ne répondit pas. Elle commençait déjà à carrer les épaules et à préparer son visage et son esprit à la notification. Elle détestait faire cela, mais au moins, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une visite complètement inattendue. Cela ne rendait pas les choses meilleures, mais juste un peu plus faciles.

Elliot sonna et Olivia fut surprise de voir que ce fut Samuel Wainscott lui-même qui ouvrit la porte. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant était l'espoir qui se lisait sur son visage.

Cependant, après les avoir observé pendant quelques instants, son expressions s'assombrit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils le suivirent dans un long couloir menant à un bureau richement meublé. S'asseyant lourdement sur un petit canapé, il leur enquit de faire de même et énonça : « C'était elle.

– Nous sommes vraiment désolés. », acquiesça doucement Olivia

Wainscott les fixa l'air absent pendant quelques instant avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de commencer à pleurer.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Elle lança un regard à Elliot, mais il faisait semblant d'être captivé par une peinture à l'huile accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. C'est ce que faisaient généralement les hommes pour laisser un peu d'intimité quand quelqu'un faisait face à une effusion de sentiment trop importante. Roulant légèrement des yeux, elle ramena son attention sur le juge qui montrait autant de détresse que quelqu'un qui n'était absolument pas préparé à cette situation.

« Je sais que c'est dur, monsieur le juge », commença-t-elle, « mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions pour pouvoir trouver qui a fait ça à votre fille. » Elliot lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora. « Êtes-vous prêt à y répondre ? »

Wainscott prit une grande respiration douloureuse en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Il s'essuya le visage et demanda : « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Olivia s'avança sur sa chaise et regarda Wainscott dans les yeux. « Saviez-vous que votre fille a changé son testament il y a un peu plus d'une semaine ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Quoi ? Qui vous l'a dit ?

– L'avocat de votre fille. », répondit doucement Elliot. « Donc vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Le visage de Wainscott s'assombrit. « Bien sûr que non, je ne le savais pas ! » Wainscott gronda et sauta sur ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, inspecteur ! Si j'avais pu penser que l'argent de la famille était un mobile, je l'aurais dit.

– Mais ce n'était pas l'argent de votre famille, si ? », demanda Olivia, récoltant un regard irrité du juge. « C'était l'argent de Samantha.

– Je vous assure, inspectrice, que Samantha avait une place très importante dans cette famille, et elle en était consciente. Elle n'aurait jamais gaspillé son héritage à moins d'en être contrainte. » Il prit une grande inspiration et se rassit doucement. « Qui a-t-elle nommé pour héritier ?

– Une femme... du nom de Serra Tate. »

Les deux inspecteurs virent Wainscott rougir de colère. Il fit un bond hors de son siège, les mains tremblantes. Instinctivement, Olivia se recula sur sa chaise. « QUELLE SALOPE ! ELLE A FINI PAR REUSSIR ! ELLE A TUE MA PETITE FILLE !

– Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, calmez-vous », demanda Elliot, en se levant pour placer une main sur son épaule. Il le força doucement à se rasseoir. Quand le calme fut revenu, il sorti un bloc-note et un stylo. « Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette femme ? »

Le juge eut un rictus de dégout. « Ma Sammy était une fille bien. Elle était major de sa promo à l'Université de New-York. Elle a reprit tous les engagements caritatifs de sa mère après sa mort. » Il se passa les mains sur le visage. « C'est à cause de ce livre. Ce livre maudit ! »

Olivia cligna des yeux. « Je vous demande pardon ?

– Sammy était ma fille, inspecteurs. Même quand sa mère et moi avons... eu nos problème, c'était toujours la mienne. », soupira Wainscott. « Elle a voulu me faire une surprise avec l'édition originale de _The Nightrunners_ de Joe Landsdale, mais ces livres sont durs à trouver. Lansdale est beaucoup moins publié que King ou Koontz. Elle en a finalement trouvé un dans une petite librairie sur la rive Ouest. C'est là qu'elle l'a rencontrée.

– Serra Tate ?

– Oui ! », répondit-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. « Elle n'était rien. Juste une petite élève de fac qui travaillait trois jours dans la semaine dans une petite librairie pommée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ma Sammy... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son ticket repas. Sammy n'était pas... Elle n'aurait jamais... C'est une abomination ! Elle l'a trainée dans ces... bars, l'a convaincue qu'elle était elle aussi une dégénérée, l'a monté contre moi et l'a détournée de ses obligations familiales. » Wainscott se mis à trembler. « Et elle l'a convertie à tous... à tous ces... » Il mit la main devant la bouche, faisant comme s'il allait vomir.

Elliot se racla la gorge. « Donc, vous étiez au courant des... activités de votre fille ? »

Wainscott se tourna vers l'inspecteur : « C'était ma fille ! Vous pensez vraiment que je n'avais pas les clefs de son appartement ? » Il attrapa un verre qu'il rempli largement de whisky avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. « J'ai vu cette... table. L'armoire et tout... tout le reste. J'en ai vu suffisamment ! » avoua-t-il en tapant la table de son poing. « Cette salope a fait de ma fille une perverse. Et maintenant, elle l'a tuée.

– Je comprends que vous soyez contrarié », dit Olivia, sa machoire se serrant devant le comportement du juge, « mais on ne le sait pas encore. Nous devons cependant parler à Mlle Tate. Vous souvenez-vous du nom de la librairie ?

– Non, et croyez-moi, je ne compte pas y retourner. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Elliot reculait la voiture, fixant Olivia qui attachait sa ceinture, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il est complètement intolérant.

– Peut-être, mais il est aussi blessé et en colère. La plupart de ce qu'il a dit doit être dû à ça, il ne doit pas le penser.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il y a quelque chose de... de pas net dans ce qui s'est passé. », s'expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « As-tu vu sa réaction à notre arrivée ?

– Liv, il a eu la confirmation de la mort de sa fille.

– Il a agit comme si c'était un choc. »

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un choc. Nous ne savons jamais comment les gens vont réagir, lorsqu'on fait une notification. On a déjà vu des proches qui ne cillent même pas, alors que d'autres deviennent hystériques. Wainscott s'est apparemment persuadé que que le cadavre n'était pas celui de sa fille. L'espoir peut faire perdre toute rationalité à n'importe qui. »

Olivia grogna, incapable de saisir exactement ce qui la gênait. « Peut-être. », conclut-elle en lançant un regard à sa montre. « Mince, il est plus de treize heure. J'ai à peine le temps de rentrer me changer avant d'aller au tribunal. Accélère ! »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Un chapitre de plus. On progresse lentement mais sûrement ! Au risque de me répéter, Dess, merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me motivent tellement à chaque fois ! Merci :)**

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur laquelle de ces deux adorables femmes est la plus grande. De ce que j'ai vu, Alex bat Olivia de quelques centimètres, et puisque cela me convient, je pars sur cette idée. Merci de votre intérêt pour cette histoire ! **

* * *

Olivia arriva juste à temps. Elle se glissa à sa place habituelle au dernier rang de la salle d'audience et regarda l'huissier de justice annoncer le retour de la Cour.

Alex entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se retourna, faisant les gros yeux lorsqu'elle croisa ceux de l'inspectrice.

Olivia aurait cependant été inquiète si elle n'avait pas vu le coin des lèvres de la substitut se redresser légèrement dans un petit sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« Le Ministère appelle Olivia Benson. » Alex resta impassible alors que la brune passa à côté d'elle pour aller à la barre des témoins. Mais elle devait admettre que c'était dur. Olivia avait mis une jupe noire, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge recouverte d'une veste noire. Alex nota à quel point le rouge et le noir allaient bien à l'inspectrice. Elle baissa le regard et fronça les sourcils voyant qu'Olivia avait mis des chaussures à talon. Cela mettait en valeur les muscles de ses mollets, et Alex se prit à se demander si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Réalisant que l'huissier avait fini de préparer Olivia, Alex se secoua, et fut surprise de constater qu'elle mettait plus longtemps que d'habitude à se reconcentrer. Elle lança un regard au jury avant d'avancer devant Olivia qui la regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.

« Inspectrice, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, relater les évènements qui ont eu lieu dans l'après-midi du 24 juin de cette année ? »

Lorsqu'elle répondit en s'adressant à la substitut et au jury, la voix d'Olivia était chaude. « À environ quatorze heures quarante-cinq, cette après-midi là, j'étais au 236 Stewart Street avec mon partenaire. Nous nous entretenions avec un témoin impliqué dans une autre affaire. Alors que nous quittions la résidence, une voisine nous a abordé pour nous dire que Tabitha Neal, une jeune fille de quinze ans vivant de l'autre côté de la rue, avait quitté sa maison en pleurs, plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle était, selon elle, pleine de sang et de bleus et appelait à l'aide. Son père, Victor Neal, était ensuite sorti de la maison et l'avait attrapé par le bras avant de la tirer à l'intérieur, menaçant violemment la voisine si elle appelait la police.

– Quel est le nom de cette voisine ?

– Alison Montgomery.

– Est-ce que Mme Montgomery a signalé l'incident ?

– Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. », répondit Olivia en secouant tristement la tête. « Elle a eu peur que M. Neal ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Il est connu dans le voisinage pour son tempérament emporté. »

L'avocat de la défense se leva brusquement. « Objection, monsieur le juge ! Ouïe-dire ! »

Alex regarda le juge par dessus ses lunettes, et le cœur d'Olivia rata un battement. « Ce commentaire a été directement rapporté à l'inspectrice Benson, monsieur le juge, et il est présenté pour expliquer l'état d'esprit du voisinage.

Le juge lança un regard sévère à Alex. « Dans ce cas, je suggère que votre témoin reformule sa réponse. »

Alex leva un sourcil et regarda Olivia, attendant qu'elle se reprenne. « Mme Montgomery a déclaré qu'elle était au courant du caractère de M. Neal, l'ayant vu frapper un voisin lors d'une dispute à propos d'un chien faisant ses besoins près de chez lui. Elle l'a, de plus, vu réagir violemment dans plusieurs autres situations. »

L'avocat de la défense grogna en se rasseyant. Alex lança un sourire que personne à part Olivia ne pu voir. « Continuez, s'il vous plait, inspectrice Benson.

– Nous avons frappé à la porte de la maison de M. Neal, et nous nous sommes identifiés. Avant qu'on ne puisse poser une seule question, nous avons entendu quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison nous appeler. M. Neal a alors essayé de refermer la porte, mais mon partenaire l'en a empêché et j'ai pu entrer.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé à l'intérieur ? »

Olivia lança un regard à l'accusé. « Nous avons trouvé sa fille à l'étage, attachée à un lit. Elle était nue et avait été violemment frappée. Lorsque je lui ai enlevé le tissu qui la bâillonnait, elle m'a dit que son père l'avait violée et frappée à plusieurs reprises. Une ambulance l'a amenée à Bellevue où un kit de viol a été fait. On a trouvé des traces de spermes dans son vagin.

– De qui provenait le sperme ? », demanda Alex en serrant les lèvres.

« D'après le résultat des analyses, il correspond à celui de Victor Neal. » Olivia essaya de s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des mains d'Alex, mais elle était hypnotisée par les longs doigts de la substitut qui, tantôt s'animaient dans les airs, tantôt agrippaient le rebord qui les séparaient. Quand elle pointa son index vers le sol en posant la question suivante, Olivia se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire.

« Et qu'a fait l'accusé après que vous ayez libéré sa fille, inspectrice ?

– Il s'est mis à hurler dans la rue. » répondit-elle, en souriant cette fois-ci.

« Qu'hurlait-il ?

– Que 'cette petite salope le méritait' et qu'elle 'ferait la même chose pour tout le voisinage.' »

L'avocat de la défense se remis debout. « Objection ! Mon client n'avait pas était informé de ses droits, donc ce qu'il a dit ne peut pas être admissible ! »

Olivia pu voir l'éclair féroce qui traversa les yeux d'Alex.

« Le Ministère maintient que ces commentaires ont était fait sur le moment, Monsieur le juge. On ne lui avait posé aucune question, et les déclarations de l'accusé ont été dites librement. Ce devrait être admissible.

– Je suis d'accord. », conclut le juge avant de lancer un regard sévère à l'avocat : « Rejetée.

– Que s'est-il passé à ce moment-là, inspectrice ? »

Olivia gigota sur sa chaise lorsque l'attention d'Alex se retourna de nouveau vers elle. « Mon partenaire a arrêté M. Neal et l'a amené en garde à vue pendant que j'accompagnais Tabitha à l'hôpital.

– Et que s'est-il passé, à l'hôpital ?

– Au cours des examens médicaux, nous avons découvert que Tabitha Neal était vierge lorsque son père a commencé à la violer. »

Alex lui lança un petit sourire et hocha légèrement la tête. Olivia pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de penser. _Maintenant, écoutons-les essayer de tout mettre sur le dos de la victime !_

« Je n'ai plus de question. »

Olivia regarda Alex retourner s'asseoir à la table du procureur, appréciant avec tellement d'application le léger balancement de ses hanches qu'elle en loupa la première question de la défense.

« Mlle Benson... »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'avocat debout devant elle. Son costume, bien qu'apparemment cher, n'arrivait pas à cacher son ventre arrondi.

« Inspectrice Benson. », corrigea-t-elle en se repositionnant sur sa chaise, l'air apparemment décontractée mais le regard dur.

Il sourcilla seule une légère rougeur sur son visage montrait la colère qu'il ressentait à être repris de la sorte. « _Inspectrice _Benson », reprit-il sans cacher la dérision dans sa voix. Olivia remarqua le léger sourire d'Alex de l'autre côté de la salle. Pour s'enlever la sympathie du jury, il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'insulter la sauveuse d'une jeune fille de quinze ans victime de viol. « Dans votre témoignage, vous avez dit que, quand mon client a ouvert sa porte, vous avez entendu sa fille vous appeler à l'aide, c'est correct ?

– Non. »

L'avocat sourcilla de nouveau. « Je peux demander à ce qu'on relise ce que vous venez de déclarer. »

Elle se pencha en avant, l'air imperturbable. « Et si vous le faites, vous entendriez que j'ai déclaré que Tabitha Neal nous a appelé. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait appelé à l'aide. Cela aurait été compliqué, étant donné qu'elle était bâillonnée à ce moment-là. »

L'avocat accusa le coup, et commença a afficher un air défait. « Vous déclarez donc que vous aviez deviné qu'elle avait besoin d'aide ? C'est un sixième sens que les policiers ont ? »

Olivia secoua la tête, souriant doucement. « Je pense que ça faisait quelque chose dans ce genre. » Elle se couvra la bouche avec la main et commença à crier, faisant sursauter les jurés dont la plupart se raidirent sur leur chaise, alors que l'avocat de la défense devenait étrangement blanc.

De sa table, Alex baissa le regard vers ses genoux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Mon Dieu, je t'aime Olivia._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Onzième chapitre de cette histoire, et dernier de cette année. Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes ! :)**

Fin sursauta lorsqu'Olivia entra d'un pas nonchalant dans le commissariat. L'air qu'il était en train de siffloter mourut dans la pièce vide alors qu'il détaillait Olivia. Il rougit en voyant sa tenue.

« Oui, oui, d'accord ! », le devança-elle en se servant un café. « N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà vu le costume que tu portes au tribunal.

– Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que pour Alex que tu t'habilles comme ça ? », demanda-t-il l'air moqueur.

« Je m'habille comme ça pour le tribunal, merci ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Où sont-ils tous passés ?

– Kathy a appelé. Dickie est malade et elle est bloquée au travail, alors Elliot est parti un peu plus tôt. Munch est en train de chercher l'adresse que Tate a donné pour son permis. Il devrait l'avoir assez vite. »

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était plus de dix-sept heures. Elle n'avait pas pensé avoir passé autant de temps au tribunal. « On a avancé depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Ouais. », répondit Fin en lui tendant un dossier. « Papa Chéri est venu. Apparemment, il se souvient du nom de la librairie. Il a laissé l'info avec un témoignage dans lequel il nous raconte tout ce qu'il sait de négatif sur Serra Tate. » Fin secoua la tête. « C'est drôle comme il a oublié de vous parler de tout cela. »

Olivia ouvrit le dossier. Il contenait des photos de Serra ainsi que des informations sur son passé personnel et bancaire. « Certains de ses rapports datent d'il y a des mois. », constata-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Et ils ont l'air officiels.

– Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Wainscott a enquêté sur cette fille.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi. » Olivia le regarda attraper sa veste. « Tu t'en vas ?

– Ouais, j'ai un rendez-vous. Tu devrais rentrer, toi aussi. Elliot a dit que vous continuerez demain. Passe une bonne soirée ! »

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise, lisant le dossier avec plus d'attention. Elle n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait et ne releva la tête que lorsque Cragen sorti de son bureau.

« Olivia ! Que fais-tu encore ici ? » Le capitaine jeta un œil à sa montre. « Il est presque dix-neuf heures !

– Je lisais juste ce que nous a apporté le juge Wainscott. » Elle ferma rapidement le dossier avant de se lever, étirant sa nuque endolorie par la concentration.

« Il y a du nouveau. », annonça Cragen en lui montrant l'édition du soir du Times. Elle gémit en voyant le titre.

_Une jeune mondaine retrouvée morte dans un appartement du centre ville._

« C'est vraiment mauvais ?

– Pas tant que ça », relativisa Cragen. « Le nom n'a pas été révélé, grâce à Warner, mais quelqu'un a parlé de l'état du visage. Il n'y a rien sur l'aspect sadomasochiste. » Il soupira. « Je suppose qu'on peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu deux jours de tranquillité pour une affaire comme celle-ci.

– On a eu des nouvelles de Huang ?

– Oui, il a appelé cet après-midi. Il est toujours à la conférence à Miami mais il a eu les photos et Warner lui a fait un résumé de ce qu'elle a trouvé. Il va commencer à travailler dessus, mais il ne rentre pas avant lundi. »

Elle acquiesça, l'air fatigué et Cragen sembla remarquer seulement alors sa tenue. « Comment ça c'est passé, au tribunal ?

– Plutôt bien, je pense. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles, Alex était censée m'appeler... »

Cragen se mit à rire. « La connaissant, elle doit crouler une montagne de dossiers dans son bureau et ne doit même pas pouvoir accéder au téléphone. Vous êtes les mêmes, pour ça. », conclut-il en la poussant gentiment vers la porte. « Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et reviens en forme demain matin. »

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Olivia attrapa son manteau et le suivit dehors.

* * *

Son appartement, situé au quatrième étage, était plongé dans le noir lorsqu'elle rentra. L'atmosphère était trop calme, trop étouffante selon elle. En soupirant, Olivia ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air froid de l'hiver l'entourer. Ça sentait la ville, ça sentait la pluie et la neige qui allaient arriver. Elle enleva lentement sa veste et la posa sur une chaise.

Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise tout en se dirigeant mollement vers la chambre. Elle se déshabilla dans le noir et enfila un boxer et un t-shirt, sachant qu'elle aurait froid, mais n'attendant que le moment où elle pourrait se glisser sous ses couettes et repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

C'était son petit rituel sa manière de se détendre et de trier ses pensées avant de s'endormir.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé en se recouvrant avec une couverture, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours hantée par ces yeux bleu azur.

La manière dont ils l'avait enveloppé au tribunal, dont ils l'avaient réconfortée lorsqu'elle racontait les horreurs qu'elle avait vu chez les Neal. Après quelques instants de lutte, elle renonça à contrôler ses pensées et autorisa son esprit à reconstituer le visage d'Alex. D'abord, il y avait sa peau, douce et pâle. Ensuite, ses pommettes légèrement colorées menaient à une bouche rouge dont la lèvre supérieure enflait légèrement lorsqu'elle faisait la moue... comme si on venait de l'embrasser avidement.

Dans son esprit, la tête d'Alex s'inclina légèrement, dévoilant son long cou. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque la blonde se mordit la lèvre, laissant échapper un mot de sa bouche. _Olivia_...

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone retenti, sortant brusquement la brune de son fantasme. Elle ouvrit la bouche en constant que sa main s'était faufilée sous les couvertures, jusqu'à sa poitrine. La retirant, elle se secoua violemment la tête.

« Mon Dieu, Benson, reprend-toi un peu ! » Elle attrapa son téléphone qui chargeait sur la table, aboyant dedans un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Ouais ? »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, il y eu un petit silence. « _Olivia ? _»

L'inspectrice ferma les yeux, retenant un petit gémissement. Son nom prononcé de cette manière par cette voix produisait sur elle un effet que même sa propre main ne pouvait pas avoir.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ », demanda Alex, d'un ton inquiet. « _Tu es blessée ?_

– Quoi ? », réagit Olivia, revenant sur terre. « Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

– _Il m'a semblé que tu... grognais. _», répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement amusé. « _À moins que je n'interrompe quelque chose._ »

Olivia ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment. « Non. », balbutia-t-elle. « Non, je suis toute seule.

– _Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question... _»

Elle s'était trompée. Elle pouvait être encore plus embarrassée. Les joues rouges, elle ne put que regarder le téléphone.

La voix d'Alex était devenue plus grave, et tout d'un coup, l'air froid venant de la fenêtre sembla n'avoir plus aucun effet sur la température de la pièce. Elle retira la couverture. « _Tu veux que je te laisse ?_

– Alex ! » protesta Olivia.

« _D'accord, d'accord._ » Le rire de la substitut était enjoué. « _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister._

– Tu ne m'as pas l'air si désolée que ça.

– _Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat._ »

Olivia sourit. « Tu es de bonne humeur. Le jury est revenu ?

– _Pas encore_. » Elle pu entendre Alex se déplacer. « _Le procès est suspendu jusqu'à demain matin, mais je ne pense pas que les délibérations vont prendre trop de temps. Pas après ton témoignage. _»

Olivia haussa les épaules mais ne put contenir un petit sourire. « Avec plaisir. » Elle entendit le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvrait. « Tu es où ?

– Chez moi. Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, j'étais bloquée au boulot. Quand je suis rentrée dans mon bureau, il y avait une montagne de dossiers qui m'attendaient.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit. » Olivia s'étira, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper un gémissement lorsque ses muscles s'étaient détendus. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Alex ne dit rien pendant un instant. « _Je voulais savoir si une certaine inspectrice avait envie qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part, mais tu as l'air plutôt heureuse là où tu es. _»

La brune baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire triste. « J'adorerais, mais je suis déjà en pyjama. »

Elle put presque entendre les sourcils de la blonde se hausser. « _Tu portes des pyjamas ?_ »

La bouche d'Olivia s'assécha. Alex était... taquine ?

« Parce que tu n'en portes pas ? », répliqua-t-elle. Un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit Alex étouffer un rire.

«_ Olivia ! _», grommela-t-elle. « _J'étais en train de boire un délicieux vin australien et tu viens de tout me faire recracher !_ »

L'inspectrice se mit à rire. « Relativise, il n'y a pas de victime.

– _Va dire ça à l'employé du pressing._

– Vas-tu répondre à ma question ?

– _Je pense que c'est classé comme une donnée confidentielle, madame l'inspectrice._

– Je pense que c'est toi qui t'es engagée dans ce chemin, madame la substitut », railla-t-elle. « Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. »

Le doux rire d'Alex lui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. « _Je pense vraiment que tu m'as trop fréquentée._

– Impossible. » Olivia se couvrit la bouche avec la main quelques secondes trop tard. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait dit à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, un silence régna pendant quelques longues secondes. Lorsqu'Alex reprit enfin la parole, Olivia put entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « _Eh bien, on peut quand même boire un verre ensemble. Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour me changer, et je te retrouve sur mon canapé._ »

La brune prit une grande inspiration. « Te changer en... ?

– _Tu es impossible !_ », s'esclaffa la blonde. « _Tu as quelque chose à boire ?_

– Pas pour le moment.

– _Vas-y, alors. Je reviens. _»

Olivia l'entendit poser le téléphone. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille de Merlot et un verre avant de retourner sur le canapé. Elle avait juste posé le tire-bouchon lorsqu'elle entendit Alex l'appeler.

« Je suis là. » Elle coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir se servir un verre de vin.

« _Donc, qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

– Un Beringer Bancroft Ranch Merlot de 1997. »

Il y eut un petit sifflement. « _Tu ouvres ça pour me parler au téléphone ? Je suis flattée._

– Quand je l'ai acheté, l'employé du magasin m'a dit qu'il fallait le consommer lentement pour pourvoir apprécier toute sa saveur. Je pense qu'on va devoir discuter longtemps.

– _Méfies-toi de ce que tu penses vouloir, inspectrice_. »

Olivia sourit.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voici le chapitre 12 pour digérer un peu les fêtes. Merci à ceux qui continue de lire et de commenter ! Pour ceux qui attendent Alex et Olivia avec impatience, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre, que j'espère avoir le temps de poster le weekend prochain.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Vendredi, 8h57**

Ébloui par le soleil levant, Elliot plissa les yeux en descendant de la voiture. Il en fit le tour pour aller ouvrir la porte passager, roulant des yeux à la vue de sa partenaire.

Olivia semblait dormir, la tête posée contre l'appui-tête. Elle était dans cette position depuis qu'ils étaient entrés sur l'autoroute, quarante minutes plus tôt. Il aurait presque voulu que le trajet soit plus long qui sait, elle se serait peut-être bavé dessus. Rien que pour cela, une longue route silencieuse ne l'aurait pas gêné.

« Olivia ! » appela-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. « Allez, réveille-toi ! »

Lentement, Olivia commença à bouger. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se raclant légèrement la gorge alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et son visage se ternit en remarquant qu'Elliot se tenait au dessus d'elle. Elle soupira de confusion.

« Elliot ? »

Il pouffa de rire. « Hey, je sais que je ne suis pas exactement ton type de Princesse Charmante, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me regarder comme si j'étais le yéti.

– Tu oublies que je t'ai déjà vu changer de chemise. », répliqua-t-elle. « Je SAIS que tu es le yéti !

– Ha ha. » Il referma la porte de la voiture alors qu'elle s'étirait le dos. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ? Une autre longue soirée avec Cabot ? » Un air étrange passa sur son visage, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la questionner plus, elle reprit son masque de flic, faisant instantanément disparaître tout air fatigué ou à peine réveillé.

« Donc, c'est à quel numéro ? »

Elliot fronça les sourcils devant ce changement rapide de sujet et d'attitude, mais il ouvrit son calepin. « Au 141. Deuxième étage, appartement de droite. »

Olivia s'arrêta devant la porte et étudia l'immeuble qui lui faisait face. C'était un bâtiment décrépit dans une partie délabrée de la ville un endroit que définitivement personne avec des moyens ne voudrait habiter. « Qui est le propriétaire ?

– C'est une location. », répondit Elliot en regardant son calepin. « Tate a mis cette adresse sur son permis, mais la location n'est pas à son nom. C'est à celui de Shelly McManus. »

Olivia haussa les épaules. « Elle loue peut-être une chambre.

– Ou alors elle fait tout pour ne pas être trouvée. »

La brune fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Ils montèrent les escaliers et appuya sur la sonnette. Après une dizaine de secondes d'attente, elle ré-appuya dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une petite rousse d'une vingtaine d'années à l'air excédé. Elliot lui montra son insigne. « Je suis l'inspecteur Stabler, et voici l'inspectrice Benson. Nous venons...

– Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. », le coupa-t-elle.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ?

– Oui, et Serra n'est pas ici, donc dégagez et allez chercher voir ailleurs. » Tout en disant cela, la rousse claqua la porte au nez des inspecteurs.

« Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. », ironisa Elliot alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture.

« Sans blague. », répliqua Olivia en se mordant la lèvre supérieure. « Je ne comprends pas. Comment sait-elle qu'on est venus pour Serra, et pourquoi cela la met-elle tant en colère ?

– Aucune idée. Et cette déclaration résume bien la tournure de cette histoire.

– Il faut encore qu'on vérifie son emploi. » Olivia ouvrit son calepin et se remémora les infos que Fin lui avait donné. « Elle travaille dans une librairie dans E Street. Ça s'appelle Ink, Inc. [Encre Corporation] » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ils ont dû bien réfléchir au nom.

– Allons jeter un œil. »

* * *

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie. Il y avait plusieurs autres clients. Une jeune femme brune portant un pin's au nom de 'Mary', les aborda avec un sourire.

« Bienvenue, comment puis-je vous aider ?

– Nous avons besoin de quelques informations. Pouvons-nous parler au gérant ? », demanda-t-elle en montrant son insigne.

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Stabler, en direction de la caisse. « Oh, Jodi est en train de déjeuner. Je suis la responsable en son absence, mais je peux peut-être vous aider.

– Peut-être », répondit Elliot avec un sourire. « Nous essayons de localiser une de vos employées. Son nom est Serra Tate. Est-ce qu'elle travaille, aujourd'hui ?

– Serra ? Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre. » Elle regarda encore une fois derrière Elliot. « Repassez au bureau, je pourrais vérifier son emploi du temps. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. « Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, là-bas ? » Elle se retourna vers le caissier. Le jeune homme derrière le comptoir se recula en sortant un talkie-walkie de sa poche. Quelques secondes après, une alarme à incendie retenti au fond de la réserve du magasin.

« Elliot, prends l'avant ! », s'écria Olivia en le poussant vers la porte d'entrée avant de courir vers l'arrière. Elle arriva dans une allée juste à temps pour voir une Lexus grise tourner à l'angle. « Fait chier ! »

Elliot la rejoignit peu de temps après. « Quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Plaques de concessionnaire. Mais c'est une sacrée voiture pour quelqu'un qui bosse à mi-temps dans une vieille librairie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais elle nous fuit vraiment. »

Elliot acquiesça tout en reprenant son souffle. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi.

– Eh bien, je connais deux personnes qui ont plutôt intérêt à avoir quelques réponses. » Olivia accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire sombre.

* * *

Le capitaine Cragen soupira en regardant le jeune homme à travers la glace sans teint alors qu'Olivia et Elliot le rejoignaient. Ils avaient tous les deux un air énervé.

« Elle ne vous a rien dit ? » demanda-t-il.

Olivia secoua la tête. « Apparemment, Mary Ferguson fait des études de droit. Elle savait qu'on a rien pour la retenir. » Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Donc nous sommes en train de regarder notre dernière chance d'obtenir des informations sur Serra Tate. » Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la tête pour désigner le jeune homme à l'air nerveux assis en face d'eux. « On a quelque chose pour faire pression sur lui ? »

Munch lui tendit un dossier fin. « Danny Todd, étudiant moyen à l'université de Brooklyn. Pas de casier, mais il a treize amendes de stationnement non payées. »

Elliot roula des yeux. « S'il voulait vraiment énerver des flics, je ne pense pas que le menacer avec une amende va l'impressionner. »

Cragen lança un regard pensif au jeune homme. « Mettez lui la pression, alors. », dit-il finalement avec un léger haussement d'épaule. « Balancez-lui tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser en espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait de droit lui aussi. »

Elliot lança un regard à sa partenaire. « Actif ou passif ?

– Comme si tu avais besoin de demander ! », railla-t-elle.

Elliot entra dans la pièce, suivit par Olivia. Il posa un soda frais devant Danny avant de s'appuyer contre le mur derrière celui-ci. Olivia, elle, déboula dans la salle comme si elle devait pousser tout l'air de son chemin. Elle attrapa une chaise métallique qu'elle fit grincer contre le sol avant de l'enfourcher en regardant le jeune homme avec insistance.

« Tu as des problèmes, Danny », grogna-t-elle.

Le gamin eut le mérite de cacher la peur qui l'avait envahit. « Vous n'avez rien pour me garder ici. Je veux un avocat !

– Tu n'as pas le droit à un avocat », répondit-elle en s'avançant, laissant ses bras reposer sur le dossier de la chaise. « Tu n'as pas été arrêté... Pas encore.

– Pas encore ? » Sa voix trahissait de l'anxiété, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement l'inspectrice. _Non, il n'a pas fait de droit_.

« Pour le moment, Danny », continua-t-elle doucement mais sans cacher le ton menaçant de sa voix, « on essaye de déterminer combien de charges qu'on va retenir contre toi. Jusque là, on a obstruction à la justice, interférence dans une enquête policière... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend pendant quelques secondes. « Et peut-être même complicité de meurtre.

– Meurtre ? » La voix de Danny se cassa. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

– C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. » Olivia attrapa la canette de soda et l'ouvrit avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. « Parle-moi de Serra Tate.

Il la regarda l'air prudent. « Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Pourquoi nous a-t-elle fuit ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous prévenue qu'on voulait lui parler ?

– Je l'ai fait pour Mary ! » Les épaules de Danny s'affaissèrent. « Elle et Serra sont de très bonnes amies et elle m'a dit que Serra était harcelée. Que si quelqu'un la cherchait, je devais le lui dire. »

Olivia lui lança un regard sarcastique. « On s'est identifiés, Danny. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les deux premiers péquenauds venus. Nous sommes des inspecteurs de la police de New-York.

– Mary m'a dit que ça concernait tout le monde. », soupira-t-il.

« Donc, qui harcelait Serra ? », demanda Elliot calmement, presque doucement.

Danny s'empressa de répondre, se tournant vers l'inspecteur qui l'avait momentanément sauvé d'Olivia. « Une nana plutôt riche. Elles ont été proches pendant un moment mais il s'est passé quelque chose et Serra a pris peur. Elle a voulu s'éloigner mais cette fille s'est mise à la coller. Mince, c'était quoi son nom... Waltrim, peut-être ? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. « Wainscott ?

– C'est ça ! » Ses yeux s'éclaircirent. « Elle avait de l'argent et une sorte d'influence familiale. Serra n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé, mais c'était assez moche, apparemment. »

Olivia lança un regard à Elliot. « Moche comment ?

– Assez pour la faire fuir tous ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. », soupira Danny.

Elliot prit une chaise et s'assit près du jeune homme, plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Il faut qu'on parle à Serra, Danny. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Samantha Wainscott. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elliot échangea un regard avec Olivia qui hocha la tête. « Parce que Samantha Wainscott est morte. Elle a été tuée dans son appartement mercredi matin.

– La femme dans les journaux... » Danny ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. « Je... Je ne savais pas.

– Mais maintenant tu peux comprendre la gravité de la situation, non ? À moins que tu ne veuilles être accusé de complicité après le fait, je te conseille de commencer à parler. », ordonna Olivia alors que le visage de Danny devenait blanc.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est... », murmura-t-il.

« D'accord ! » Olivia se leva et glissa sa chaise sous la table. « Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas t'aider.

– Attendez, attendez ! » Danny voulu se lever, Elliot l'en empêcha. « Je ne sais pas où elle est maintenant... mais je sais où elle pourrait aller plus tard. »

* * *

« Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda Cragen à ses inspecteurs lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogation.

« Il dit la vérité », affirma Olivia en se massant le cou. « Il a dit ce qu'il savait. Il est trop terrifié pour mentir.

– Je suis d'accord », acquiesça Elliot.

« Et son tuyau ?

– Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. »

Elliot fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Olivia poussa un long soupir. Cragen lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Olivia ?

– Je ne sais pas, Cap. Si Serra avait peur de Samantha au point de sursauter en voyant des ombres, pourquoi diable irait-elle dans son appartement ? » Elle soupira. « Mais je sais que nous devons lui parler. Je doute juste qu'elle se rende _là-bas_ après nous avoir fuit tout l'après-midi.

– Pas si elle croit que vous étiez juste là pour la harceler comme elle a pu l'être avant. » Cragen eu le regard vide pendant quelques instants. « C'est la meilleure piste qu'on ait sur sa location pour le moment. Prenez Munch et Fin, et allez voir.

– On met Alex dans le coup ? », demanda Olivia ?

Cragen secoua lentement la tête. « Le bureau du procureur n'approuverait pas une opération sous couverture qui a pour objectif de retrouver 'une personne intéressante'. On n'a même pas de quoi arrêter Tate. Je pense que moins on n'en dit à Cabot, mieux c'est. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve.

– Et lui, on en fait quoi ? », demanda Elliot en indiquant Danny.

Don soupira. « On peut le garder vingt-quatre heures sans l'inculper. On le relâchera demain matin.

Les inspecteurs retournèrent à leur bureau. Ils passèrent des appels et envoyèrent des mails pour préparer leurs activités de la nuit à venir. Olivia allait contacter le TARU lorsque son portable sonna. Le ton chaleureux de l'autre côté de la ligne la laissa surprise pendant un moment.

« _Salut Liv. _» Il y eut une pause. « _Olivia ?_

– Euh, oui. Salut Alex. » Les activités à proximités d'Olivia s'arrêtèrent au nom de la procureur. « Que se passe-t-il ?

– _Rien, ce qui est merveilleux._ » Elle put entendre Alex sourire. « _Je pensais à l'offre que tu m'as faite, la nuit dernière, et je pensais accepter. Bizarrement, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir, et je me sens d'humeur à manger un bon repas italien. _»

Olivia ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alex était prise toute la semaine sauf un vendredi. Elle ferma les yeux sous la frustration. « J'adorerais, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, ce soir... »

Il y eut un petit silence, et lorsqu'elle répondit, la voix d'Alex avait perdu un peu de sa chaleur. «_ Bien sûr, on est vendredi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais que tu serais disponible._

– On peut remettre ça ?

– _Bien sûr... Pas de problème Olivia._ »

L'inspectrice soupira, et tourna le dos à l'unité entière qui la regardait les sourcils froncés. « Alex, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser._ » Elle entendit la blonde soupirer. « _Une autre fois._

– Évidemment. » Olivia espéra avoir l'air catégorique sans pour autant sembler trop pressée. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à Alex... ni devoir s'expliquer à ses collègues derrière elle.

Elle raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro du TARU pour ne pas laisser à Elliot le temps de lui poser des questions.


End file.
